Let's go, girls!
by Margarida
Summary: UA. Um assassinato, perseguições, duas brasileiras sem noção... Tudo isso com um único propósito: diversão na veia! Preparese para muita piração, chegou a nossa vez Ju!
1. Capítulo I: Garota Tapada

**Disclaimer 1: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (gente boba, nem sabe que, na verdade, a dona dos douradinhos sou eu).

**Disclaimer 2: **Juliana e Sheila são criações minhas, para esta fic. Isso significa que, a partir de agora, para andar na rua, trabalhar e até respirar, ela me pagará direitos autorais (Dama 9, vc está isenta do pagamento porque começou a escrever "Luthier..." antes desta fic aqui)! Peraí, acho que cometi um erro por aqui... Na verdade, Sheila é uma criação da Ju, então acho que fiquei na mesma: o que ela me paga em direitos autorais, eu devolvo... Hunf, magoei...

Idéias na cabeça, imaginação a mil e cara de pau a milhão! Sim, mais uma fic... Esta nasceu da parceria entre um sonho e um bate papo com dona Juliana, ou Kalíope, e acabou dando nisso. Uma viagem sem tamanho, quem tiver coragem total e pudores zero, pode embarcar com a certeza de que vai se divertir muito. Agora, se você é do tipo "moralista" ou cheio dos "não me toques", esqueça! Vá alugar um padre, se confessar com ele e deixe a gente se divertir em paz, ok?

Ju, se prepare que a piração vai começar!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo I – Garota Tapada (Hollaback Girl)**

x-x-x-x-x-

**Uh huh, this is my shit**

**All the girls stomp your feet like this**

**A few times I've been around that track**

**So it's not just gonna happen like that**

**Because I ain't no hollaback girl**

**I ain't no hollaback girl x2**

_Esta merda é minha_

_Todas as meninas batam seus pés assim_

_Algumas vezes eu passei por isso_

_Então, isso não vai acontecer de novo_

_Porque eu não sou nenhuma das suas garotas tapadas_

_Eu não sou nenhuma das suas garotas tapadas_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quanto tempo estava ali parada no meio da sala, esperando aquela lesada se arrumar para o trabalho? Passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos vermelhos e encaracolados, a jovem estreitou os olhos castanhos, com impressionantes riscos amarelos nas pupilas, e decidiu subir as escadas atrás da companheira de casa e trabalho.

Quando chegou ao quarto, descobriu que seria impossível entrar no cômodo, tamanha era a bagunça. Roupas e sapatos espalhados, caixas reviradas, livros e papéis por toda parte. E uma jovem, de cabelos castanhos bem escuros e olhos idem, estava com metade do corpo dentro do armário, atirando para o alto diversos objetos, enquanto parecia procurar por algo.

-Sheila... Sheila... SHEILA!

-Quê... Ai! – a jovem gritou, batendo a cabeça em uma gaveta, assustada com o grito da outra.

-Posso saber o que você está fazendo aí, dentro do armário?

-Procurando meu gravador, oras! Como quer que eu trabalhe sem meu precioso e necessário gravador, Juliana?

-Por um acaso seria aquele ali, em cima do criado mudo? – Juliana apontou o móvel, revirando os olhos.

Sheila olhou para o móvel e soltou um gritinho de satisfação, pegando o gravador entre as mãos como se fosse uma jóia rara.

-Ah, eu sabia que iria encontrar meu bebê... Anda, vamos logo senão chegamos atrasadas na redação!

Sheila desceu correndo as escadas, enquanto Juliana contava mentalmente até mil para não esganar a amiga. Suspirou, como podia conviver com um ser tão sem noção e distraída feito a libriana?

As duas jovens eram jornalistas, amigas desde os tempos de faculdade no Brasil. Uma, o perfeito contraponto da outra. Juliana era centrada, responsável, curta, grossa e direta. Já Sheila, pobrezinha... Distraída, avoada, perdidona e totalmente joselita. Mas muito inteligente e, por incrível que possa parecer, perspicaz. Em comum, além da profissão, o gosto pela liberdade e a incrível "coincidência" de terem sido as únicas indicadas pela faculdade para fazer um curso de especialização em Chicago, onde moravam e trabalhavam há algum tempo.

_**-x- Flashback –x-**_

Álvaro Bufarah, um respeitado professor de rádiojornalismo, suava frio dentro de seu carro, estacionado em um local ermo, era pouco mais de onze horas da noite. Ao seu lado, no banco do passageiro, uma ruiva o encarava, com um sorriso perverso nos lábios, enquanto que, no banco de trás, uma morena com cara de avoada brincava com um canivete suíço.

-Então, tio Bufas... – disse a ruiva, apoiando a mão direita no encosto do motorista – Você já sabe quem vai indicar à coordenação para o curso de especialização em Chicago?

O professor engoliu em seco ao ouvir a pergunta e também o barulho de uma lâmina bater insistente contra o vidro traseiro do veículo. Suspirou fundo, maldita hora em que aceitara dar carona àquelas duas loucas!

_**-x- Fim do Flashback –x-**_

Em Chicago, o melhor meio de transporte era o metrô. Nele, Sheila ia mexendo em seu "bebê", rebobinando fitas e ouvindo a última entrevista que fizera e que precisava descrever em uma matéria. Juliana, que de vez em quando parava para observar a vista da cidade, verificava algumas fotos em sua máquina digital.

-O que será que teremos hoje? – perguntou Sheila, fitando a amiga.

-Não sei, mas eu não tô a fim de nada que dê muito trabalho.

Sheila deu de ombros e se levantou, chegavam à estação em que deveriam descer. Logo ganharam a rua, dobraram a esquina e o prédio onde funcionava o jornal em que trabalhavam pôde ser visto, o nome do veículo escrito em letras fundidas em bronze na fachada: Daily News.

Cumprimentaram o porteiro e entraram no elevador, Juliana praguejando contra o dono do jornal. Por que a redação tinha que ser no décimo andar?

-x-x-x-x-x-

No porto da cidade, em um galpão próximo ao cais, homens trabalhavam em ritmo frenético para que caixotes e containeres estivessem prontos, precisavam ser embarcados ainda naquela noite. Supervisionando a tudo, atento e com ar de superioridade, um homem de longos cabelos azuis piscina e olhos da mesma cor, claríssimos, anotava algo em uma prancheta. De vez em quando lançava olhares a um outro ao seu lado, trocavam algumas palavras.

-Ainda falta muito, Afrodite? – perguntou-lhe o outro homem, encarando-o com seus olhos azuis mesclados, os cabelos da mesma cor desalinhados por conta do trabalho e do suor.

-Apenas algumas caixas que chegarão esta noite, pouco antes do embarque. Relaxe, não há como alguma coisa dar errado, Máscara!

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Merda! Vai se f#$ Sheila! Saco! – Juliana gritava, saindo do elevador tremendo feito vara verde. Dentro do mesmo, Sheila ria feito criança, sentada no chão.

Tudo porque, sabendo do medo de altura e elevador da amiga, a jovem começara a dar pulinhos para que o dito cujo balançasse e ameaçasse parar no meio do caminho. E pior, o elevador era panorâmico, o que potencializava o efeito da brincadeira. Soltando fogo pelas ventas, xingando palavrões em português, Juliana entrou ventando pela redação, nem se deu conta de que quase trombara em alguém.

-Credo, que bicho te mordeu, Juliana? – perguntou um rapaz, de cabelos loiros em um tom que lembrava a cor laranja e olhos vermelhos.

-Não foi nada, Mime, ela que acordou do lado errado da cama!

A jornalista xingou outro palavrão e fez um gesto obsceno para a amiga, bem na hora que o chefe vinha até sua mesa para lhe falar algo.

-Juliana, eu preciso... Que qué isso?

-Quer mesmo que eu te explique?

O editor levantou os braços em sinal de rendição, o que aumentou os risos de Sheila e a irritação de Juliana. Ajeitando os cabelos dourados, ele sorriu meio amarelo e encarou a subordinada com seus olhos da mesma cor de suas melenas.

-Tome, aqui estão as fotos para a matéria da greve estudantil, quero que escolha uma para a capa e duas para o miolo da reportagem.

-Pede para o Mime, ele também é fotógrafo, Radamanthys!

-Nem vem, eu vou sair agora com o Shido para cobrir uma coletiva do prefeito sobre o programa de reciclagem!

-Ih, boa sorte, Mime... Só toma cuidado para não dormir com a falação daquele velho caquético! – zombou Sheila, já sentada em sua mesa ultra organizada.

-Ora, por que você acha que estou mandando Mime e Shido e não vocês duas?

Fazendo beicinho, Sheila fingiu uma careta de indignação e depois desatou a rir novamente. Vencida, Juliana suspirou e sorriu, afinal, estava acostumada a conviver com aquela maluca.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Tentava se concentrar na leitura do jornal, mas quem disse que conseguia? Era um aviãzinho de papel para cá, uma bola de papel amassado para lá, risos debochados vindos dos dois lados da sala do distrito policial onde estava. Levantou os olhos azuis escuros, encarando os responsáveis por aquela criancice. Um deles, de cabelos azuis cacheados e olhos da mesma cor, ria alto e debochado, provocando o outro, de cabelos e olhos negros.

-Miro! – chamou e o de cabelos azuis virou-se para ele – Quer parar com isso, está me atrapalhando a ler o jornal!

-Pois não, mamãe Kamus! – Miro falou, provocando risos no companheiro de brincadeiras – Cara chato!

Kamus voltou sua atenção ao jornal, bem na hora que um quarto elemento entrava pela sala, trazendo uma bandeja com quatro copos de isopor. Tinha os olhos verdes atentos aos outros dois, os cabelos castanhos encaracolados caindo por seu rosto.

-Tá aqui o café que vocês pediram.

-Finalmente, Aioros! Demorou tanto que achei que você tinha ido colher o café, secar no sol, moer o grão...

-Piada sem graça, Shura... Demorei porque o capitão me chamou para avisar que a escala mudou, a gente que vai fazer o plantão noturno de hoje.

-QUÊ? – Miro gritou, quase cuspindo o café que acabara de tomar. – Cê tá brincado!

-Não estou... Parece que deu um problema com a escala do Deba e do Mu, eles não vão poder estar aqui de noite. E o Ikki e o Hyoga já tinham pedido para trocar comigo e o Shura.

-E você aceitou sem me consultar, né Aioros?

Ele deu de ombros, sabia que, se consultasse Shura, o parceiro simplesmente lhe diria "você quem decide, Aioros".

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Fergalicious is a definition...

A voz desafinada ecoava por toda redação, enquanto os dedos tamborilavam sobre o teclado do computador, redigindo uma matéria para o caderno de cultura. De vez em quando, Sheila jogava a cabeça para trás, balançava os cabelos no ritmo da música, cantava o refrão em tom mais alto. E. na mesa ao lado, Juliana tentava controlar sua irritação.

-Uno... Dos... Três... Quatorze!

-Sheila... – a jovem a chamou, a outra nem ouviu, já mandando ver em outra canção de sue vasto repertório – Sheila!

E nada da amiga lhe dar atenção. A bem da verdade, ela só percebeu quando Radamanthys parou ao lado de sua cadeira e ela...

-Hello, hello, como estás? Please, come to Vertigo! – ela cantava, abrindo os braços e acertando direto e reto no estômago do redator – Nossa, desculpa aí, Radamanthys... Nem te vi!

-Ai... Reunião, na minha sala... Agora.

Ele saiu, Juliana logo atrás. Sheila desligou o monitor de seu computador, pegou uma barra de cereais que foi mastigando e, mais uma vez, o repertório mudou.

-She gives me money, when I'm needed! She gives me money… And now I got live… I got live…

Balançando a cabeça, Radamanthys fingiu que não ouvia e indicou duas cadeiras, que ambas logo ocuparam. Pegou então uma folha de seu bloco de notas e passou às jornalistas, era um endereço.

-Quero que estejam esta noite no porto da cidade, nós vamos iniciar uma série de matérias especiais sobre o trabalho noturno no local. Conversem com os marinheiros e estivadores, procurem pelos responsáveis pelos galpões, quero uma série completa e cheia de curiosidades.

-Esta noite? Ah, podia ter avisado antes, assim eu me programava direito e... – Juliana quis argumentar, estava começando a ficar nervosa. Sheila, ao contrário, nada dizia, segurando papel que o chefe lhe dera.

-Vocês ganharão como extra, já que é fora de seu horário no jornal... O que acham?

Falou em dinheiro, os olhinhos de Juliana brilharam e ela concordou na mesma hora. Sheila, longe dali, aceitou ao ver a amiga concordar, depois perguntaria o que Radamanthys queria com elas. Foi para sua mesa e guardou o papel com o endereço em sua bolsa vermelha, da qual nunca se desgrudava.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Mesmo dia, cerca de oito horas da noite_

Estavam no porto, gravador e máquina fotográfica em punho. Juliana percorria cada centímetro com seus olhos, tirava fotos e mais fotos. Sheila anotava algo em um bloco de papel, pensando por onde poderiam começar.

-Sheila!

-Que foi?

-Qual era mesmo o galpão por onde o Radamanthys queria que começássemos? Era o sete ou o dezessete?

-Eu é que sei, você quem conversou com ele!

-Ai, meu Deus... – Juliana suspirou – Estava marcado naquele papel que ele te deu. Eu vi você guardando na sua bolsa quando voltamos para a redação.

-Ah tá, a bolsa preta ou a vermelha?

-Sei lá, acho que a preta... Que diferença isso faz?

-Dã, você está me vendo com a bolsa preta por um acaso?

Juliana fez que não com a cabeça, Sheila deu um tapa na própria testa, como se dissesse "depois a lesada sou eu".

-Tá, então pega na vermelha...

-Não dá.

-Por quê?

-Por que eu também não trouxe a vermelha, eu trouxe a branca, ó!

A escorpiana quis voar no pescoço da amiga, mas se conteve. Resolveu, então, que tentariam na sorte e puxou Sheila em direção ao galpão dezessete, já que estavam na saída do cais e não na entrada.

Entraram no local e era tudo silêncio, quebrado apenas pelo barulho de passos apressados, homens que carregavam caixas e mais caixas para um navio negro, que estava no cais. Juliana estranhou, que tipo de carga era aquela que precisava de seguranças armados e à paisana pelo local?

Sheila meio aérea, já estava querendo interceptar um daqueles homens para uma entrevista quando foi puxada pela amiga, que a levou para trás de uma pilha de caixotes. Pedindo silêncio, esticou o pescoço e viu mais adiante uma caixa aberta e tomou um susto: eram armas.

Tráfico de armas, daí os seguranças e tanto silêncio entre eles. Desligou o flash da máquina e disparou a tirar fotos, tinham uma big matéria em mãos. Sheila percebeu e começou a anotar tudo o que via.

Então, ouviram uma discussão ao longe e, ao erguer os olhos na direção, viram em outro canto três homens discutindo, não estavam muito longe dali. Um deles, mais exaltado, puxou algo da cintura e apontou na direção do menor.

Três tiros foram disparados, Sheila se assustou e bateu as costas contra uma pilha de caixas atrás de si, derrubando várias no chão. O barulho chamou a atenção de todos, os dois homens que participavam da discussão foram em direção às caixas, armas em punho.

-Merda, corre!

Juliana nem precisou pedir duas vezes, ambas saíram correndo, desviando de caixas e outros homens, faziam isso com tamanha agilidade que chegava a surpreender. Bem, nem tanto, porque Sheila acabou trombando contra uma outra pilha de caixas pequenas, a pequena bolsa que levava consigo caiu e seu conteúdo se espalhou pelo chão, ela mal teve tempo de recolher tudo.

Os dois homens corriam, mas não conseguiram alcançar as duas jovens, não podiam dar muita bandeira do que faziam. Pararam justamente na pilha onde Sheila derrubara suas coisas, um deles praguejava palavrões em italiano.

-Acalme-se, Máscara... – o outro disse, abaixando-se, pegava algo do chão – Olhe isso aqui.

Máscara pegou um pequeno cartão das mãos de Afrodite e grunhiu. Um cartão de visitas, que as jornalistas costumavam trocar com outros profissionais da área em eventos que cobriam.

-Sheila Tamasauskas e Juliana Gerônimo, repórter e fotógrafa... Muito interessante...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**I heard that you were talking shit**

**And you didn't think that I would hear it**

**People hear you talking like that, getting everybody**

**fired up**

**So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack**

**Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out**

**That's right, put your pom-poms downs, getting**

**E****verybody fired up**

_Eu ouvi que você estava falando merda_

_E você não achou que eu ouviria isso_

_As pessoas escutam você falando desse jeito_

_Deixando todo mundo irritado_

_Então, eu estou pronta para atacar, vou liderar a_

_gangue_

_Fiquem calados quem manda aqui sou eu_

_É isso aí, coloque seus pom-poms no chão_

_Deixando todo mundo irritado_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ah, não falei que era piração? O que acharam, que encrenca a Sheila meteu as duas, né não? Ju, espera só que a aventura está apenas no começo, vem muita coisa por aí!

O nome do capítulo e seu tema é uma música da Gwen Stefani, acho que já perceberam quem é a "garota tapada", né? E as músicas que a Sheila canta no capítulo (bem a minha cara, eu faço isso o dia inteiro), são, na ordem:

"Fergalicious", da Fergie (Black Eyed Peas)

"Vertigo", do U2

"Gold Digger", Kanie West e Jamie Foxx

Beijos e até o capítulo dois!!!


	2. Capítulo II Meu Rebolado

E a piração continua... Que feitiços pode conter um típico "rebolado" brasileiro, hein Ju?

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo II – Meu Rebolado (My Humps)**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**What you gon' do with all that junk?**

**All that junk inside your trunk?**

**I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,**

**Get you love drunk off my hump**

**My hump (8x)**

**My lovely little lumps**

**(Check it out)**

_O que você vai fazer com todo esse lixo?_

_Todo esse lixo dentro do seu porta-malas?_

_Eu vou te deixar bêbado,_

_Te deixar bêbado de amor pelo meu rebolado_

_Meu rebolado (8x)_

_Minhas adoráveis curvas_

_(Dá uma olhada)_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Estava tudo calmo no distrito, nenhuma ocorrência mais grave, nenhum flagrante. Miro brincava de atirar bolinhas de papel no cesto de lixo, caíam mais delas fora do que dentro. Kamus e Aioros discutiam algo sobre o trânsito e Shura ouvia música em um walkman, cantarolando baixo. Tudo na mais perfeita paz, até que um policial veio importunar o quarteto.

-Investigadores?

-O que foi, Asterion? – perguntou Kamus, desviando o olhar ao rapaz.

-O chefe quer falar com vocês, parece que vão precisar fazer um interrogatório.

Miro ouviu o que Asterion disse e soltou um grunhido, Aioros levantou-se depressa e deu um tapa nas costas de Shura para que o parceiro o acompanhasse. Em questão de minutos, estavam em uma sala escura, que ficava ao lado de uma outra, separadas por um vidro espelhado.

-Mandou chamar, chefe?

-Sim, Aioros, entrem... – o capitão pediu, passando a eles uma pasta onde se encontrava a ficha de duas jovens – Quero que vejam isto.

Os quatro se atentaram para as fichas. Brasileiras, jornalistas, sem antecedentes criminais. Por que então aquela convocação?

-Essas garotas... – o capitão retomou a palavra – São aquelas ali, na sala de interrogatório. Vieram nos procurar para fazer uma denúncia de tráfico de armas, têm provas do que falam. Mesmo assim,quero que façam o interrogatório, precisamos saber mais a respeito.

-Pode deixar com a gente, Shion.

O capitão saiu da sala, deixando os quatro sozinhos. Ficaram um tempo observando as moças, uma ruiva quer andava de um lado para o outro, impaciente e fumando e uma morena, que se balançava na cadeira e cantarolava algo, aparentemente com a cabeça longe.

Trocando olhares, Kamus e Aioros foram para a sala e Miro e Shura ficaram por ali, observando a tudo pelo vidro espelhado.

-Boa noite, senhoritas. – disse Kamus, no que recebeu um olhar gélido de Juliana, que deu uma última tragada em seu cigarro e acionou a metralhadora verbal.

-Quem é você? Posso saber por que trouxeram a gente aqui? Por que nos deixaram esperando esse tempo todo?

-Smack that, on the floor... Smack that, give me so more...

Indiferente, Sheila cantarolava "Smack That" em um volume audível, Aioros ficou olhando, tentando identificar onde estava o walkman que ela provavelmente ouvia. E, na outra sala...

-Essa ruiva parece um poço de estresse! – comentou Miro, analisando Juliana – "Mas é gostosa", completou em pensamentos.

-E a outra, tem cara de doida, tadinha... – disse Shura, de olho em Sheila, ainda se balançando na cadeira, de olhos fechados.

-Hei, eu aposto dez para um que ela vai cair dessa cadeira antes que você consiga dizer paralelepípedo!

-Pois eu aposto o contrário! Ela não seria tão idio...

Shura não completou a frase, pois algo insólito chamou a atenção de todos, fazendo com que até Juliana desligasse a metralhadora verbal.

Parecia cena de comédia pastelão. De repente, a cadeira onde Sheila se balançava perdeu o apoio traseiro e ela foi caindo, como se fosse em câmera lenta. A jornalista percebeu, tentou se segurar na mesa, agarrou o nada... Até um tchauzinho deu à amiga e tchans! Sheila e cadeira foram ao chão, fazendo um estardalhaço pela sala.

Kamus arqueou uma sobrancelha, como aquilo era possível? Aioros estava imóvel, não sabia se ajudava a pobre, ou se ria da situação. Miro gargalhava, Shura não acreditava no que tinha acabado de presenciar.

-Pode ir passando a grana, espanhol!

-O que você fez, Sheila? – perguntou Juliana, os braços cruzados em sinal de irritação. A outra levou as mãos à nuca e disse, simplesmente.

-Ai, eu... Eu caí, ué...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Em uma das inúmeras salas do galpão dezessete, no cais, Afrodite e Máscara relatavam ao seu chefe os acontecimentos da noite, em detalhes. O homem, exasperado, andava de um lado para outro, passava as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos castanhos e desalinhados.

-Alguma idéia de quem sejam essas garotas? – perguntou, no que Afrodite lhe estendeu o cartão de visitas. O chefe verificou e um palavrão pôde ser ouvido, em alto e bom som.

-Merda! Jornalistas... Ô raça insuportável, só servem para encher o saco!

-Acalme-se, Dohko, não poderão fazer muita coisa conosco... – Máscara disse, um brilho que poderia muito bem ser demoníaco em seus olhos – Nós não deixaremos...

Afrodite assentiu, no que Dohko sorriu. Conhecia muito bem seus dois homens de confiança, sabia que por trás da beleza de um escondia-se o mais cruel matador e o outro, não tinha um apelido tão simpático à toa...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ouviram tudo o que as garotas tinham a dizer, de vez em quando tendo que apartar alguma discussão sem sentido entre as duas jornalistas. Kamus continuava impassível Aioros batia o pé no chão de nervoso. Miro e Shura prestavam atenção, mas o espanhol lamentava a aposta perdida.

Ao final do relato, reuniram-se com o chefe, era preciso decidir o que fazer.

-Essas duas se meteram em uma bela encrenca... Não podem simplesmente voltar para casa como se nada tivesse acontecido, vão mandar gente atrás delas.

-Sugere então proteção especial, até que possamos apurar todas as denúncias e ir atrás dos traficantes, Shion?

-Isso mesmo, Kamus. Bem... – o chefe falou, dando as costas para o subordinados – Confio em vocês e sei que farão um excelente trabalho.

-O quê? – quatro vozes perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, até Kamus parecia surpreso.

-Como assim? Vai dizer que a gente é que vai... – Miro começou e...

-... Proteger essas duas? – Shura completou.

-E por que não? O caso é de vocês, rapazes.

Shion saiu da sala, deixando-os sozinhos. Entreolharam-se por alguns minutos, em silêncio. Bem, se não tinha outro jeito...

-Ah, não deve ser tão difícil... Quatro, para cuidar de duas!

Respirando fundo, Kamus e Aioros voltaram à sala onde Sheila e Juliana aguardavam, a ruiva voltara a fumar e a morena... Bem, ela parecia ter se esquecido do tombo e voltara a cantar e se balançar na cadeira, desta vez cantando "My Humps".

-My humps, my humps, my humps... My lovely little lumps…

-Senhoritas?

-Que foi? – Juliana perguntou, ríspida. Kamus a encarou bem fundo, mas ela não se intimidou, pelo contrário, sustentou o olhar até que ele desviasse do seu. Puxando uma cadeira, ele se sentou, Aioros fez o mesmo.

-Muito bem, o que relataram a nós é algo muito grave e sabemos que mandarão gente atrás de vocês. Por isso, para sua proteção e segurança, ficarão sob nossa custódia e de nossos parceiros, até que o caso seja investigado e os traficantes presos.

Juliana xingou um palavrão em português, Sheila continuou cantando, parecia não ter ouvido nada do que Kamus dissera. Pelo menos era o que aparentava.

-She got me spend... Spend all your money on me, spend... Peraí, proteção policial? Isso quer dizer que você vai ficar na minha cola o tempo todo? – ela apontou para Aioros e ele assentiu – Mas não vai dormir na minha cama, né?

-O que? Senhorita Sheila, acho que entendeu errado e...

-Bom, mesmo, porque minha cama é de casal, mas eu me mexo muito e gosto de dormir sozinha, tá entendendo? E outra coisa, eu tô com fome, não tem lugar para se comer aqui não?

-A senhorita poderá comer logo, só precisamos que assinem o depoimento dado. E, claro, precisam conhecer nossos parceiros.

Com um gesto, Aioros chamou Miro e Shura, que logo entraram na sala. Juliana os olhou com indiferença, mas Sheila não conteve a cara de surpresa ao se deparar com aquele homem tão másculo e atraente, certamente era latino. E, com isso, quase caiu da cadeira de novo, só não o fez porque Shura foi extremamente rápido e a segurou.

-Está bem, senhorita?

-Estou, foi só um susto... – ela corou ao se deparar com aquele olhar sobre si – Meu, eu tô com fome!

Nem dois segundos e a bendita já reclamava de novo!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Tá certo, tentaram de tudo, mas logo perceberam que a atitude revolucionária feminina era bem maior que o bom senso masculino que possuíam. Queriam levar as garotas para casa o mais rápido possível, montar o esquema de proteção e vigilância, mas Sheila batera o pé que em sua casa não tinha comida! Aioros não acreditou, aí a jornalista ficou nervosa e fez bico, dizendo que iria comer de qualquer jeito.

No fim das contas, aproveitando que o carro onde ela e os dois policias estavam tinha travas nas portas traseiras, simplesmente abriu uma delas e saltou para fora em um cruzamento, correndo feito uma doida para a lanchonete mais próxima. Vencidos, estacionaram o carro, Kamus e Miro fizeram o mesmo e entraram no local, Juliana resolveu acompanhar a amiga no pedido.

-Eu vou querer dois x-burgueres, um x-salada, dois cachorros quentes, uma coca-cola de 700 ml e uma fanta de 300 ml, mais duas porções de batata frita, grandes. Ah, me traz também uma torta de maça, daquelas bem cheias de creme e recheio!

-Vejo que já fez o pedido por nós, senhorita. – disse Aioros, sentando-se ao lado dela, Shura à frente.

-Quem disse? Eu fiz o MEU pedido e foi UMA entrada... Nem vem querer dividir a MINHA comida COMIGO!

-Eu vou até o balcão, ver se eles têm alguma bebida de verdade! – sentenciou Juliana, sem deixar espaços para Kamus protestar ou Miro questionar.

A bem da verdade, o grego sequer prestou atenção no que ela havia dito, estava era de olho no rebolado da jovem, desde o momento em que, no estacionamento do distrito, ela seguira na frente até o carro. As pernas bem torneadas davam graça ao andar firme, o quadril redondo e empinado requebrava em ritmo cadenciado.

-Pelos deuses...

-O que disse, Miro? – Kamus perguntou, fitando o parceiro. E viu os olhos arregalados deste, presos ao rebolado da brasileira. – Acorda, Miro!

-Quê?

Indiferentes aos dois amigos, Shura e Aioros observavam, boquiabertos, Sheila comer. O pedido inicial havia sido devorado em minutos, já rolava a segunda rodada.

-Perdi a fome... – Aioros comentou, empurrando seu sanduíche que sequer havia sido tocado. Aquela comilança tinha deixado o rapaz enjoado.

-Se não quer, eu fico com ele! – a garota exclamou, pegando o sanduíche e tascando uma mordida com gosto.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Isso é um saco... Quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui, de guarda? – Máscara perguntou, jogando a cabeça para trás, estalando o pescoço.

Em poucas horas, ele e Afrodite tinham descoberto onde as jornalistas moravam e aguardavam sua chegada para uma visitinha amigável, o carro estacionado em frente a uma das casas vizinhas. Balançando a cabeça como se dissesse "não sei", Dite conferia o pente de munições de sua pistola, mas não estava decidido a usá-la de imediato. Aquela morena com cara de avoada era bonita, por que não se divertir um pouco antes de executar seu trabalho?

-Ah, merda!

-O que foi, Máscara?

-Olha só... – ele apontou para a casa das jovens, onde dois carros haviam acabado de estacionar – Proteção policial!

Afrodite arqueou o corpo para frente, para ver melhor o que o companheiro apontava. E reconheceu de imediato os policiais que acompanhavam as duas, já haviam tido problemas com eles.

-Vamos ter que reaver nossas estratégias e planos, Máscara... Máscara? Está me ouvindo? Máscara!

Mas o italiano nem dava ouvidos a ele. Absorto em seu mundo particular, estava de olhos nas curvas de Juliana. No rebolado da brasileira ao andar...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**My hump**** (4x)**

**My hump (6x)**

**My lovely lady lumps x3**

**In the back and in the front.**

**My lovin' got u,**

**She's got me spendin'.**

**(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time**

**on me.**

**She's got me spendin'.**

**(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, on me, on me**

_Meu rebolado (4x)_

_Meu rebolado (6x)_

_Minhas adoráveis curvas femininas (3x)_

_Na frente e atrás_

_Meu rebolado te pegou_

_Ela me faz gastar_

_(oh)Gastando todo o seu dinheiro comigo, gastando seu_

_tempo comigo_

_Ela me faz gastar_

_(oh)Gastando todo o seu dinheiro comigo, comigo, comigo_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Como não podia deixar de ser, Sheilinha (não me chamem assim, somente eu e a Ju podemos) dá novamente o ar de sua falta de graça ao cantar "Smack That", Akon e Eminem, e "My Humps", Black Eyed Peas... E a Ju, que arraso no seu rebolado, hein???

E a partir daqui, as coisas pegam fogo para nossas intrépidas jornalistas, o que elas irão aprontar? Ai, que dó dos policias e até dos assassinos...

Ah, gente, um adendo: as cenas do tombo e da comilança não são ficção, é tudo baseado em fatos reais! É aquela velha história, para a Sheila aqui cair, basta estar em pé. E peçam para a Ju contar a vcs sobre como era minha rotina nutricional na faculdade...

Ah, sim, uma outra coisa... Eu não arraso em karaokês não... A voz é tão "perfeita" que eu arraso é com a máquina mesmo, ela dá xabu e pifa, ô tadinha...

Beijos!!!


	3. Capítulo III:Odeio dizer, mas eu avisei

Uma Juliana incomoda muita gente... Uma Sheila também... Agora, imaginem o tamanho do incômodo quando juntamos as duas! Conseguiram imaginar? Não? Então continuem lendo "Let's go, girls" e saberão...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo III – Eu odeio dizer, mas eu te avisei (I hate to say I told you so)**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Do what I want cause I can and if I don't – because I wanna**

**Be ignored by the stiff and the board – because I'm gonna**

**Spit and retrieve cause I give and receive – because I wanna**

**Gonna get trough your head, its what the mistery man man said – because I'm gonna**

**Hate to say I told you so**

_Faço o que quero porque posso e não posso – porque eu quero_

_Faço questão de ser ignorado pelos quadrados e entediados – porque eu vou_

_Pego e entrego, porque dou e recebo – porque eu quero_

_Vou atravessar sua cabeça como o homem misterioso disse – porque eu vou_

_Eu odeio dizer, mas eu te avisei_

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Vem cá, ela sempre se atrasa assim para o trabalho? – perguntou Miro à Juliana, enquanto esperavam por Sheila. Era manhã seguinte e a vida deveria seguir "normalmente".

Aioros e Kamus já estavam no jardim, apenas aguardando os demais para saírem, Miro e Shura haviam ficado na casa para esperar as duas jornalistas. Sentado no sofá, Shura suspirou, fazia pelo menos quarenta minutos que aguardavam a moça descer.

-Ela deve estar procurando o "bebê", como é de praxe...

-Bebê? – Os dois rapazes perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, mas antes que Juliana respondesse, ouviram um grito vindo do andar superior.

-ACHEEEIIII!!!

Descendo a escada feito um furacão, Sheila pegou seu casaco em cima do aparador e foi abrindo a porta, não sem antes lançar um olhar zangado aos outros e bater palmas, em ritmo acelerado.

-Anda, vamos logo senão chegamos atrasados, seus molengas!

-Hã?

Antes que alguém pudesse retrucar, Sheila entrou correndo no carro de Aioros e ligou o rádio. Em plena manhã, mal acordados, e teriam que suportar a música em volume altíssimo e a moça cantando no banco de trás, com a voz ainda grossa porque praticamente tinha acabado de se levantar.

-If I was a rich girl, nanananana….

-Vem cá, onde a gente desliga ela? – perguntou Shura a Juliana, mas a ruiva deu de ombros, acendendo um cigarro.

-No meu carro, ninguém fuma, senhorita.

Juliana deu uma tragada bem profunda e então soltou a fumaça na cara de Kamus, com ar de desdém.

-Mesmo? Então pode ir se acostumando porque este cigarro eu não vou apagar, picolé de chuchu.

-Picolé de chuchu? – perguntaram os demais, sem entender. Sheila botou a cabeça para fora do carro e falou, rindo.

-Frio, sem graça, sem gosto e totalmente aguado... A sua cara, moço!

Ela riu com tanto gosto que não percebeu que acionara o vidro elétrico do carro, e quase que sua cabeça é guilhotinada no jardim da casa. Suspirando, Aioros e Shura se entreolharam, aqueles certamente seriam dias longos e estressantes.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Como vamos nos aproximar dessas duas se aqueles retardados não desgrudam! – esbravejou Máscara, ao ver a duas jovens saindo para o trabalho, acompanhadas dos policias.

-Não esquente, meu caro... – Afrodite disse, conferindo sua aparência no espelho retrovisor – Eu tenho uma idéia para conseguirmos separá-los...

-Posso saber qual?

Afrodite não disse nada, apenas estendeu um panfleto amarelo ao amigo. Máscara leu seu conteúdo e sorriu, agora sim entendia que idéia o amigo tinha em mente.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Vão se f$#! P¨$ que p$&, Sheila! E você também, seu cão sarnento! Fi&¨da p$#!!! Ca&¨!!!

Mais uma vez, Juliana deixava o elevador do prédio aos gritos. A diferença era que, desta vez, tinha a companhia de Aioros, branco feito cera e Sheila ria acompanhada de Miro, que tivera a mesma idéia que a jovem, sabendo do medo que o amigo sentia.

-Oros? Oros? Alguém arrume um copo d'água para ele! – pedia Shura, ao ver que a cor não voltava às faces do amigo.

-Meninas! Graças a Deus estão bem, fiquei tão preocupado...

Radamanthys vinha de sua sala pelo meio da redação, gesticulando de ansiedade. Rindo, Sheila fez um sinal de jóia para ele e ligou seu computador e logo botou uma música para rolar no player. Bufando, Juliana ainda xingou Miro e a amiga mais algumas vezes e se aquietou. Os policias, por sua vez, tiveram uma rápida reunião com o editor para explicar sua presença e os procedimentos que realizariam.

Conferindo uma matéria que seria publicada no caderno policial, Juliana de repente parou o que fazia e ficou pensando, olhando para a tela do computador. Um sorriso moldou seus lábios e ela logo deu um pulo, direto na mesa de Sheila, que desta vez não cantava, mas conversava com o computador como se fosse uma amiga de longa data.

-Sheila!

-Que foi?

-Acabo de ter uma idéia brilhante para uma matéria.

-Hum, que idéia?

Juliana baixou a voz, explicando por cima para a amiga. Sheila fez caras e bocas, de vez em quando soltava um "não acredito", olhava para os lados. Ao final, tinha um semblante compenetrado, como se estivesse pensando.

-Vamos conversar com o Rada agora sobre isso!

Puxando Juliana pela mão, entrou com tudo na sala do editor, mal medindo a velocidade e a distância entre a porta e a mesa de Radamanthys. O resultado? Uma colisão fenomenal com Shura, sentado bem à sua frente. A cadeira, que tinha rodinhas, girou, rodopiou e CATAPOF! Cadeira, Shura e Sheila estavam estatelados no chão, um embolado por cima do outro.

-Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Aioros, levantando-se depressa e tirando a cadeira de cima dos dois, ajudado por Kamus. Juliana e Radamanthys mantiveram-se impassíveis, aquilo era rotina, da qual Miro parecia já estar se acostumando.

Meio zonza, Sheila levantou a cabeça e se viu sobre o corpo do espanhol, que a fitava com intensidade. Só não sabia dizer se era de vontade de lhe bater ou jogá-la da janela. Petrificada, ela tentou se apoiar no chão ou qualquer outra coisa para se levantar, mas sua mão foi direto e reto à uma área sensível do corpo de Shura, que estava parcialmente de lado. Uma situação ridícula, mas que mesmo assim provocou certos efeitos no rapaz.

-Vamos, eu te ajudo a levantar... - Aioros disse à Sheila, no que recebeu um grito duplo e em uníssono com resposta.

-NÃO!!!

Assustando-se, Aioros deu um pulo para trás, trombando com Kamus, que por sua vez desequilibrou-se e caiu sobre a mesa, não sem antes dar um tapa involuntário em Miro. O escorpiano rodou na cadeira e foi caindo na direção de Juliana... Que só não ficou em situação parecida com a da amiga porque foi mais esperta e desviou, deixando o pobre se estatelar sozinho no chão.

Recuperada, mas ainda constrangida, Sheila se levantou, abanando-se. E, ao ver a bagunça em que se encontravam os demais, franziu o cenho, nervosa.

-Depois eu é que sou a desastrada! Olha só a confusão em que vocês se meteram, eu hein! – ela exclamou, exasperada – Andem logo, que eu e a Juliana precisamos ter uma conversa particular com o Rada, andem! Circulando, circulando!

Empurrando os rapazes para fora da sala, a garota bateu a porta com tudo. Suspirando, Radamanthys pediu que elas dissessem o que queriam. E, a uma certa altura da conversa, Shido e Mime foram chamados na sala do editor.

Ao final, ambas tinham um brilho diferente no olhar e o editor permanecia em silêncio, pensativo e preocupado.

-Vocês têm noção de como é perigoso o que estão me propondo?

-Ora essa, chefe! Se não fosse perigoso, acha que elas teriam aberto a boca para propor algo? – falou Shido, como bom conhecedor que era das duas amigas.

-Hum... – Radamanthys pensou por mais alguns instantes, depois sorriu – Querem saber? Isso pode dar certo... Vocês duas têm sinal verde para fazerem da maneira como quiserem. E, de quebra, o Shido e o Mime lhes darão todo apoio que precisarem.

-Valeu, Rada! – Sheila gritou, pulando no pescoço do chefe e dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha, gesto que não passou despercebido por alguns dos presentes, dentro e fora da sala.

-Eu acho que aquele cara é boiola... – cochichou Miro para Kamus, apontando Mime – E o de cabelo verde deve ser namorado dele.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Pouco a pouco, uma aglomeração de pessoas se formava em frente à prefeitura. Encostados em um das colunas do prédio, MDM e Afrodite aguardavam, pacientes. Logo, elas certamente estariam por ali.

-Como é que é? – perguntou Shura, ao ver Sheila pegar seu gravador e Juliana sua máquina fotográfica, ambas explicando o que fariam – Vocês vão cobrir a tal da manifestação punk contra a criação de vacas transgênicas no Uzbequistão?

-É isso aí, moço... O dever nos chama!

-Ficaram malucas? Vocês estão sob proteção policial, não podem ir cobrir um evento idiota como esse e...

Dois pares de olhos assassinos pousaram em Miro, ele parou o que falava e engoliu em seco. Os demais nem tentaram argumentar mais nada, cientes de que o poder de persuasão feminino era maior do que sua praticidade masculina.

Resignados, teriam que se meter no meio da bendita manifestação.

-Isso não vai dar certo... – disse Aioros, no que Shura deu de ombros.

-Ah, vamos dar um voto de confiança a elas, Oros...

-Mais um?

-x-x-x-x-x-

A manifestação já estava rolando, os punks gritavam palavras de ordem contra o Uzbequistão, contra Bush e a até a própria vó. Revirando os olhos, Máscara estava doido para acertar um tiro na testa de vários quando viu, do outro lado da rua, algo que chamou sua atenção.

-Afrodite, veja.

O pisciano olhou na direção que ele apontava e viu as duas jornalistas, seguidas a uma certa distância pelos policiais. Com um gesto, chamou o companheiro e embrenharam-se no meio da multidão.

Sheila gravava suas impressões sobre a manifestação em seu gravador e Juliana batia diversas fotos, ambas no meio da galera. Eram seguidas por Miro e Shura, enquanto Kamus e Aioros ficavam mais próximos ao cordão de isolamento.

-Sheila, vamos gravar algumas entrevistas com os manifestantes e... – Juliana falava, virando-se para a amiga. E a viu mais branca do que já era, com os olhos arregalados – O que foi?

-Olha...

A ruiva olhou na direção oposta e viu dois homens virem ao seu encontro. Reconheceu imediatamente os assassinos do cais. Nervosa, pendurou a câmera no pescoço e se virou de volta para Sheila.

-Corre, agora!

Nem precisou pedir duas vezes, Sheila disparou a correr no meio da multidão, dando cotoveladas em todo mundo. Praguejando, Dite e MDM começaram a correr também, Miro e Shura idem.

-Mas o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Kamus, ao ver as duas correrem no meio da multidão, tentando chegar ao outro lado da rua.

Com cara de "deu merda", ele saiu correndo também. Aioros, revirando os olhos, socou o ar e disse a si mesmo, antes de acompanhar o francês.

-Odeio dizer, mas eu avisei...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Correndo feito duas loucas, conseguiram sair do meio da multidão, os dois assassinos também, pela esquerda, os policias pela direita. Sem olhar para onde iam, Juliana e Sheila atravessaram uma rua, a ruiva quase foi atropelada por um táxi.

-Olha por onde anda, seu zé! Braço! Filho da p... – ela xingava, parada na frente do carro. Sheila voltou atrás e puxou a amiga, aquela não era hora para brigar no trânsito.

Dobraram uma esquina, a morena olhava para trás a todo momento, via seus perseguidores em seu encalço. E, em uma dessas olhadas...

-Eu não acredito, Sheila!

A jornalista deu um passo para trás, as mãos na testa e um poste à sua frente. Desequilibrando-se, só não caiu porque Juliana a puxou e retomaram a corrida, dobraram outra esquina e... Fim da linha: era um beco.

Logo, MDM e Afrodite as alcançaram, elas recuaram alguns passos. Os olhares intensos sobre si, Sheila engoliu em seco, Juliana prendeu a respiração. Um turbilhão de pensamentos surgiu, aqueles homens eram perigosos, atraentes, assassinos, másculos...

-Sheila! Juliana!

Ouviram os gritos de Shura, MDM e Dite voltaram-se para a rua. Rapidamente, saltaram para as escadas de emergência de um prédio ao lado, desapareceram por seus degraus.

-Vocês estão bem?

Assentindo, as duas encararam Shura e Miro, Kamus e Aioros logo apareceram também. Procurando por quem as estavam perseguindo, não encontraram nada, nem ninguém. Silêncio, que só foi quebrado por...

-ROOOONNNCCCC!!!

-Que foi isso? – questionou Miro, assustado. Sheila levou as mãos à barriga e sorriu, candidamente.

-Meu estômago... Eu tô com fome!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Do what I please, gonna spread the disease – because I wanna**

**Gonna call all the shots, all the no's and the not's – because I gonna**

**Ask me once, I'll answer twice, cause I know it tell – because I wanna**

**Sound device and lots of ice, I'll spell my name out loud – because I gonna**

_Faço o que quero, vou espalhar a doença – porque eu quero_

_Vou dizer o que pode e o que não pode – porque eu vou_

_Pergunte uma vez, eu responderei duas, direi tudo o que sei – porque eu quero_

_Bons conselhos e muito gelo, vou soletrar meu nome bem alto – porque eu vou_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Corre, corre, corre! Até cansei, ufa... E aí, o que estão achando de toda essa piração? No próximo capítulo, a temperatura vai aumentar por aqui...

Ah, a música, é claro... "Rich Girl", da Gwen Stefani. Uma das músicas que mais canto no trabalho, minha supervisora até comprou um protetor de ouvido para não ter que ouvir minha bela voz ao cantar... E o tema do capítulo é "Hate to say I told you so", do Hives!


	4. Capítulo IV: Você não gostaria? Entenda

Agora sim, Ju, a gente vai se divertir a valer... Começando por este capítulo!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo IV – Você não gostaria?/ Entenda-se comigo... (Don't Cha/Get Right)**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**You lookin' just a little too hard at me**

**Standin' just a little too close to me**

**You sayin not quite enough to me**

**You sippin' just a little too slow to me**

**No doubt you playin' real cool homie**

**Got me thinkin' what is it you can do for me**

**Trippin' ova, a little more than I should be**

**So let yourself go, and get right with me**

_Você está olhando duro para mim_

_Ficando só um pouco perto demais de mim_

_Você não está dizendo o bastante para mim_

_Você está bebendo um pouco devagar demais para mim_

_Sem dúvida você está bancando o bom, garoto_

_Deixou-me pensando o que é que você pode fazer por mim_

_Viajando um pouco mais do que eu deveria estar_

_Então liberte-se e entenda-se comigo!_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Nem sequer voltaram à redação, sob protestos das duas jornalistas, os rapazes as levaram de volta para casa. Emburrada, Sheila não trocou uma única palavra com seus dois "seguranças", sequer cantou no carro. No começo, a lei do silêncio estava até agradando, mas, aos poucos, Shura e Aioros começaram a ficar incomodados.

-Sheila? Não fica assim, nós estamos fazendo o que é preciso para sua segurança.

-O Oros tem razão, o que aconteceu no cais e hoje também é muito sério, você e a Juliana correm risco de vida.

Ela ouvia a tudo, mas fingia não estar ali. O que a deixava puta da vida nem era tanto os cuidados dos dois, mas sim o fato de que não comia nada desde o início da passeata. E estava morrendo de fome!

No outro veículo, Juliana fumava um cigarro atrás do outro, soltando a fumaça na cabeça de Kamus de propósito, que estava a ponto de estrangular a ruiva. Tentando dar um jeito na situação, Miro contava algumas piadinhas, sem absolutamente nenhum sucesso.

-...Aí então ele se virou e disse...

-Escuta aqui, seu ser bizarro – Juliana interrompeu Miro, o olhar entrecortado na direção do rapaz – Se não quiser ficar sem seus dentes agora, é melhor ficar quieto, entendeu?

Kamus olhou para ele com cara de "bem feito" e continuou dirigindo em silêncio. Miro encolheu-se no banco do passageiro e ligou o rádio, para ver se a tensão do ambiente diminuía. Logo descobriu que era uma tentativa vã.

-DESLIGA ISSO! – gritaram Juliana e Kamus ao mesmo tempo, nervosos.

E, nesse clima tenebroso, chegaram à casa das moças. E mal sabiam eles que aquele dia ainda iria render um bocado.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Merda, não conseguimos nada! Aqueles caras estão espertos na cola delas, Afrodite! – exasperava Máscara da Morte, chutando o pneu do carro, estacionado próximo à prefeitura.

-Você tem razão... Acho que vamos ter que tomar medidas mais drásticas, antes que o chefe tenha um treco.

-Está pensando em... – o outro observou bem a expressão do sueco, meio enigmática –Sim, você está pensando naquilo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Furiosas, Sheila e Juliana foram cada uma para seu quarto, onde passaram o resto da tarde. E de onde só saíram à noite, produzidas para uma balada de matar.

-Por que estão vestidas assim? – perguntou Shura, de olho nas pernas da morena, que a fenda da saia preta deixava entrever.

-Por que vamos sair e nos divertir, esquecer a merda que foi nosso dia. – respondeu Juliana, ajeitando a alça do vestido vermelho, usando o espelho do corredor para tanto.

-Sair? E quem disse que vão sair esta noite, senhoritas? Por um acaso estão pensando que isso tudo é uma brincadeira e...

Kamus não completou a frase, pois Juliana já estava quase fora da casa, levando sua bolsa de mão e arrastando Sheila, que teve que pagar um dobrado para não cair do salto. Aioros ficou observando as duas irem embora, estava babando no decote da blusa branca e drapeada da morena. Miro, por sua vez, saiu atrás das duas, mais interessado no rebolado da ruiva, realçado pelo tecido leve do vestido.

É, não tinha jeito. Contra aquelas duas não havia argumentos. E mais uma vez, eram os vencidos da história.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A boate estava lotada, as luzes piscando deixavam qualquer um atordoado. Kamus torceu o nariz, que tipo de lugar era aquele? Pior que isso, era Miro começando a se empolgar com a música, cantarolando e mexendo os braços. Feito cão de guarda, Aioros ficou na cola de Sheila, enquanto Shura ia mais à frente, dando uma averiguada no ambiente. E talvez esse tenha sido o maior erro do capricorniano. Para sorte de seu parceiro.

-Nossa, eu amo essa música! Vem, vamos dançar! – Sheila berrou na orelha de Aioros, arrastando-o para a pista. Meio sem jeito, ele se deixou levar.

**I'm about to sign you up, we can get right**

**Before the night is up, we can get right**

**I'm about to fill you cup, we can get right**

**Before the night is up, we can get right**

_Estou a ponto de ficar com você, podemos nos entender_

_Antes da noite acabar, podemos nos entender_

_Estou a ponto de encher seu copo, podemos nos entender_

_Antes da noite acabar, podemos nos entender_

A morena cantava junto de Jennifer Lopéz, dançando despreocupadamente, puxando Aioros pela camisa e colando seus corpos. Suando frio, ele tentava se esquivar, mas quanto mais tentava, mais ela o puxava. Que remédio se não entrar no jogo?

-Eu vou pegar uma bebida. – disse Juliana, que saiu andando sem esperar por alguma reação dos demais.

Irritado, Kamus resolveu seguir a brasileira, não podia correr o risco de perdê-la no meio daquela multidão de malucos. Só estranhou o fato de que ela não estava indo em direção ao bar e sim a um outro salão da boate.

Passou por uma porta dupla, logo atrás de Juliana e percebeu a mudança de ambiente. Uma luz negra tornava sua visão meio turva, ele pôde vislumbrar diversas pessoas sentadas em almofadas e sofás, se beijando ou se agarrando. E uma música diferente era ouvida por ali.

**And I know you want it (I know you want it)**

**It's easy to see (it's easy to see)**

**And in the back of your mind**

**I know you should be on with me**

_Eu sei que você quer isto (Eu sei que você quer isto)_

_É fácil de ver (É fácil de ver)_

_E na sua cabeça_

_Eu sei que você deveria estar transando comigo (amor)_

"Onde raios ela se enfiou?", Kamus se perguntou, até que sentiu um par de braços o puxar para um canto e uma voz sensual lhe falar ao pé do ouvido.

-É melhor tomar cuidado, querido... Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer num lugar desses...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Bom, se o Kamus foi atrás da Juliana e o Aioros está com a Sheila, o que acha de bebermos alguma coisa? – propôs Miro à Shura, no que o espanhol tentou retrucar.

-Estamos em serviço, Miro.

-E daí? O Shion só vai saber se você ou eu falarmos... E para estes casos, minha boca é um túmulo.

Shura assentiu e os dois foram para o bar. Não viram que, na pista de dança, a coisa começava a pegar fogo para o lado de Aioros e Sheila.

A morena, lá pelas tantas do refrão, colou seu corpo ao do policial, rebolava subindo e descendo bem junto à ele, o que provocava todo tipo de reação no rapaz. Aioros bem que tentou se controlar, mas quando ela o segurou pela nuca e cantou um trecho da música em seu ouvido...

Aioros enlaçou a cintura da morena, que o trabalho se danasse! Afastou parcialmente o rosto para fitá-la e então tomou os lábios vermelhos em um beijo sôfrego, urgente. Ela sorriu por entre o beijo e o puxou para mais perto, a fim de aprofundar a carícia, suas mãos deslizaram da nuca para as costas largas, queria mesmo era arrancar aquela camisa fora e fazer o que quisesse com o rapaz...

-Juliana? – Kamus reconheceu a voz, mas antes que pudesse raciocinar, sentiu seu corpo ser virado pela jovem, encostando-se na parede.

Juliana, então, apoiou as mãos no peito do francês e o beijou, atacando aquela boca deliciosa, provando seu sabor, explorando com sua língua atrevida cada cantinho dela. Kamus, a princípio, tentou resistir, mas quando deu por si, enlaçava a cintura da ruiva, correspondendo com igual intensidade ao beijo.

Picolé de chuchu? Não era bem o que parecia naquele momento...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?**

**Don't cha?**

**Don't cha?**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?**

**Don't cha?**

**Don't cha?**

_Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse gostosa como_

_eu?_

_Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse maluca como_

_eu?_

_Você não gostaria?_

_Você não gostaria?_

_Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse cruel como_

_eu?_

_Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse divertida_

_como eu?_

_Você não gostaria?_

_Você não gostaria?_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ah, eu adorei este capítulo... E vou adorar ainda mais os próximos, né Ju??? Viram que Sheilinha não cantou, sorte dos ouvidos de Shura e Oros... Se bem que o sagitariano teve que agüentar sozinho depois...

Músicas temas: "Get Right", da Jennifer López e "Don't Cha", das Pussy Cat Dolls". Estas últimas irão comparecer mais uma vez, já que no próximo capítulo teremos mais um desenrolar, assim, agradável... Prazeroso... Ai, ai...

Beijos!


	5. Capítulo V: BotõesO sexo de volta

Bom, Kamus e Aioros caíram em nossa rede... E agora, como será daqui para frente? Hum, talvez o nome do capítulo dê alguma pista a vocês...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo V – Botões/O sexo de volta (Buttons/Sexyback)**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Baby can't you see **

**How these clothes are fittin' on me **

**And the heat comin' from this beat **

**I'm about to blow, I don't think you know**

_Baby, você não vê?_

_Como essas roupas cabem em mim_

_E o calor que vem dessa batida_

_Estou prestes a explodir_

_Não acho que você saiba_

**Come on baby loosen up my buttons babe **

**(loosen up my buttons babe)**

_Vamos, baby, abra meus botões, baby_

_(abra meus botões, baby)_

A noite na boate terminara de um jeito estranho. Kamus estava mais quieto do que o habitual, Juliana sequer fumava no banco de trás do carro. Sorria para si mesma, como se tivesse ganhado um troféu. E Miro nada percebeu.

Situação parecida com a de Shura, que não notou que Aioros lançava olhares de esguelha pelo espelho retrovisor, observando Sheila. A morena não cantava, apenas sorria e fazia algumas caras para o sagitariano. Ah, a noite tinha sido realmente muito divertida. E nem ela e nem Juliana, muito menos os rapazes sabiam o que ainda os aguardava.

Chegaram à casa e tanto Aioros quanto Kamus não quiseram fazer a troca prevista, preferiram vigiar o entorno como na noite anterior. Melhor para Miro e Shura, estava esfriando e eles ficariam dentro da casa, quentinha e aconchegante.

Estavam os dois na sala, Juliana e Sheila já tinham subido para seus quartos, pareciam capotadas de sono e cansaço. Conversaram por um tempo, até que Miro decidiu subir, checar se estava tudo bem com as moças.

-Vá com calma, cê sabe como a Juliana fica de mau humor se a acordarem antes da hora.

-Ih, relaxa, Shura... Até parece que não me conhece para me dar esses conselhos! – o rapaz respondeu, já subindo as escadas para o primeiro andar da casa.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Calados, Aioros e Kamus foram cada um para um lado, não pareciam muito à vontade para conversar entre si. O sagitariano, dando a volta pela esquerda, encostou-se na parede lateral da casa e ergueu a cabeça, fitando o céu parcialmente nublado. Suspirou, aquela noite na boate tinha sido uma loucura. Uma deliciosa loucura, já que ainda podia sentir o sabor dos beijos trocados, as unhas da brasileira arranhando sua nuca.

Ensaiava uma conversa com ela e também com Shura, afinal, ele era seu parceiro e tudo aquilo tinha acontecido durante sua jornada de trabalho. E quanto aos outros dois... Bem, depois pensaria em como iria falar com eles.

Andando de um lado para outro, Kamus parecia meio perdido. Xingava-se mentalmente, como ele pôde se deixar levar pela ruiva? Tá certo que aqueles lábios macios eram uma perdição, os seios roçando em sue peito... Pára com isso, Kamus! Você está nessa à trabalho, ela é uma testemunha importante a ser protegida!

Aquela história estava começando a ir longe demais, na opinião do francês.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Subiu as escadas displicente, assoviando uma canção qualquer. Sorrateiro, Miro lançava olhares a todos os cantos, como se de algum deles fosse surgir um ladrão, traficante ou terrorista. Foi se aproximando do quarto de Juliana e viu que a porta estava apenas encostada. E, como ele parecia não ter amor à vida, entrou no cômodo. Bem na hora que Sheila, meio desorientada de sono, saiu de seu quarto e foi em direção à escada, trombando com as paredes e tropeçando no tapete.

Shura, até então entretido com uma revista, ouviu o barulho de uma batida e um palavrão em alto e bom som. Curioso, levantou o olhar e viu a morena se afastar de um aparador e ir para a cozinha. Estava usando um robe amarelo e pantufas de girafa, feito criança. Balançando a cabeça, resolveu ir atrás da moça.

No quarto, Miro viu que Juliana não estava deitada e que a porta do banheiro estava fechada e uma luz acesa lá dentro. E, em vez de sair o quanto antes, ficou por lá mesmo, sentindo o perfume no ambiente, um cheio de banho recém tomado.

Ficou parado feito bobo no meio do quarto, de olhos fechados, e só se tocou de que sua presença ali era indesejável quando a porta do banheiro se abriu.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, seu idiota? – perguntou Juliana, saindo do banheiro e dando de cara com o rapaz ali.

Miro ia responder, mas calou-se ao se deparar com a jovem, vestida apenas com uma camisola de seda vermelha, bem fina e na altura das coxas. Os cabelos molhados caíam sobre seus ombros e costas, o perfume.

Naquele instante, esqueceu-se de quem era ou o que fazia ali. Deu dois passos na direção da ruiva, fitando-a de uma maneira misteriosa e totalmente desprovida de pudores.

-Mas o que está faz...

Juliana não terminou a frase. Quando se deu conta, sua boca era tomada pela do policial em um beijo avassalador, sem espaços para respirar ou protestar. Até tentou se afastar dele, mas, acabou por desistir e abraçou o grego, colando assim os corpos um no outro.

Miro sorriu por entre o beijo e a puxou, guiando a ambos para a cama, caindo os dois deitados nela.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Logo o show vai começar, Máscara... – disse Afrodite, de olho em seu relógio.

-Essa eu quero ver de camarote. – respondeu o outro, acendendo um cigarro, despreocupadamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sem fazer barulho, Shura seguiu Sheila até a cozinha e percebeu que a jornalista parecia estar dormindo ainda. Seria sonâmbula? Parou junto à porta, apenas observando o que ela fazia, se fosse algo perigoso iria intervir.

De olhos semi-cerrados, Sheila pegou algumas frutas que estavam sobre a mesa. Pão, uma faca de mesa, cereais, café e uma tigela. "Meu Deus, ela vai comer tudo isso à essa hora?", pensou o rapaz, de boca aberta.

Indiferente ao fato de que era observada, a morena foi até a geladeira e a abriu, pegando manteiga, leite e suco. Colocou tudo sobre a mesa e voltou-se novamente para procurar mais alguma coisa. Enquanto pensava no que mais iria comer, espreguiçou-se de maneira displicente, soltando os braços com tudo. Com isso, o robe foi parar no chão e a luz interior da geladeira iluminou todas as suas curvas.

O queixo de Shura foi ao chão, então as calças jeans e camisetes escondiam todas aquelas curvas? A seda fina da camisola amarela deixava entrever todo o contorno de seu corpo, a pele branca e sem um arranhão ou marca chegava a brilhar. O perfil da brasileira parecia até um modelo de pintura renascentista.

Fechou a geladeira e quando ia sentar-se para comer, sentiu um par de braços fortes em sua cintura. Virou-se para trás e viu Shura bem próximo a si, fitando-a com aqueles incríveis olhos negros.

Estremeceu, que olhar sedutor era aquele? E antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, foi prensada por ele contra o tampo da mesa, Shura segurou com firmeza uma mecha de seus cabelos e a puxou para trás, o queixo da brasileira se elevou a uma altura perfeita para que ele fizesse o que pretendia naquele momento.

Fechando os olhos, o policial a beijou, de maneira quente, sensual, se não fosse ele a lhe segurar e o tampo da mesa, Sheila teria caído no chão. Que beijo era aquele, meu Deus?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Cansados, cada um com seus próprios pensamentos, Aioros e Kamus até cogitavam a idéia de entrar e comer alguma coisa quando escutaram o barulho de um carro se aproximando, em alta velocidade cantando pneus. "Merda!", foi o pensamento em conjunto, ambos correndo para se protegerem.

No quarto, Miro já havia se livrado de sua camisa e fazia o mesmo com a camisola de Juliana quando ouviu o mesmo barulho. Rápido, ele somente teve tempo de puxar a brasileira para fora da cama e deitar-se no chão.

-Mas que merda é essa?

Na cozinha, Shura beijava Sheila e empurrava o que havia ali para os lados, acomodando a jovem sobre o tampo, ela enlaçava as pernas em seu corpo. Porém...

O som do motor e os pneus cantando chamaram a atenção de Shura e ele soltou-se da moça. Sem entender nada, ela o encarou e então sentiu o puxão de Shura em sua camisola, caindo no chão. Furiosa, ela bem que quis brigar com ele, mas o rapaz deitou-se sobre ela e logo em seguida, tiros foram ouvidos.

Uma rajada deles, fazendo um estardalhaço. Atravessavam vidros, janelas, portas, cortinas, atingiam vasos, quadros, as paredes. No quarto, Juliana tampava os ouvidos com as mãos, Miro a protegia. Na cozinha, Sheila parecia petrificada, estava encolhida sob o corpo de Shura, que protegia a sua cabeça e a dela com os braços.

Quanto tempo durou, ninguém soube dizer. E da mesma maneira inesperada que começou, acabou também. Os quatro ficaram quietos em suas posições, parados. E só voltaram a esboçar alguma reação quando Kamus e Aioros, sujos e sem fôlego, entraram pela casa.

-Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Aioros, encontrando Sheila e Shura na cozinha, enquanto Kamus subia ao primeiro andar atrás de Miro e Juliana.

-Estamos, eu acho... Machucou-se, Sheila?

-Eu... Eu... Que foi aquilo, meu Deus?

Trêmula, ela não conseguia atinar com nada. Logo Juliana apareceu correndo, as duas se abraçaram, assustadas.

-Isso foi um aviso e dos piores, senhoritas... Esses caras não estão de brincadeira.

-O que vamos fazer, Kamus?

-Vou conversar com Shion... Mas aqui elas não podem mais ficar, a casa está destruída e muito visada.

-E para onde vamos? – perguntou Sheila, tentando se acalmar com um copo de água com açúcar, oferecido pelo espanhol.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**I'm bringin' sexy back**

**You motherfuckers watch how I attack**

**If that's your girl, better watch your back**

**'Cause she'll burning up for me, and that's a fact**

_Estou trazendo o sexo de volta;_

_Outros filhos da puta assistem como eu ataco_

_Se essa é sua garota, é melhor vc olhar pra trás,_

_Porque ela está me queimando, e esse é o fato_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Nossa, essa foi demais! Não, não estou falando do atentado e sim do grego e do espanhol...Rapazes de iniciativa, não?

E, no próximo capítulo, tensão máxima e temperatura nas alturas com Dite e Mask na área... E uma triste notícia:a fic está caminhando para seu fim... Oh, dó de mim!

Músicas deste capítulo: **"Butttons"**, das Pussycat Dolls, em parceria com Snopp Dogg e **"Sexyback"**, do Justin Timberlake em parceria com Timbaland. Eu achei a primeira perfeita para Miro/Juliana e a segunda para Shura/Sheila.

Esperem só para ver as canções do próximo capítulo... Nossa, de repente me deu um calor por aqui...

Beijos!


	6. Capítulo VI: Diga certo

Então... Todos estão bem seguros na cadeira, com copos de água na mão e ventiladores ligados? Sim? Certo, vamos começar o capítulo...

P.S.: A música tema, desta vez não irá abrir o capítulo e sim "harmonizar" algumas cenas descritas mais abaixo...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo VI – Diga certo (Say it right)**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**N**o distrito, Sheila e Juliana aguardavam os policiais conversarem com seu chefe, na mesma sala em que os viram pela primeira vez. Só que agora, Sheila não cantava e Juliana acendia muito mais cigarros.

Cerca de uma hora depois, os quatro apareceram, acompanhados de Shion. Ele cumprimentou e se sentou frente à Sheila, que o encarou com um jeito de perdida.

-Senhoritas, estive conversando com meus homens e já decidimos o que fazer... Vocês duas irão para um hotel, onde a segurança será reforçada. Mandarei outros policias em buscas pelo cais e pelas redondezas atrás dos culpados pelo ocorrido. E, claro, estão proibidas de saírem sozinhas ou mesmo trabalharem.

-Como é que é? – questionou Juliana, acendendo outro cigarro – Não podemos trabalhar? Que história é essa, seu... Seu... Bode velho!

Shion ficou branco de raiva, quanta petulância! Sheila baixou a cabeça e rachou o bico de tanto rir, sua amiga era doida.

-Por que ela pode e eu não? – quis saber Miro, no que recebeu um olhar cortante de Kamus e do chefe juntos, fazendo com que se encolhesse de medo.

- Porque nós somos galácticas, entendeu? – respondeu Sheila, e ninguém entendeu o que ela queria dizer com aquilo...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Parece-me que minha idéia surtiu efeito, Máscara... – Afrodite falou ao outro, entrando no carro após uma conversa interessante com um outro homem – O bode velho as mandou para um hotel, no centro da cidade.

-Um hotel? E como vamos fazer para chegarmos nelas?

-Ah, vai me dizer que sua mente ainda não pensou em nada?

Máscara cerrou os olhos, ia xingar Afrodite quando sua mente deu um estalo. Ah, sim, ele sabia como chegaria em Juliana, sem que ninguém percebesse sua presença e intenções...

-x-x-x-x-x-

No hotel, por questões de segurança e ordem, Sheila e Juliana ficaram em quartos separados, sem comunicação com o mundo exterior e entre si. E cada uma em um corredor, no décimo quinto andar.

A morena, odiando ter que deixar sua casa, suas coisas e sua geladeira para trás, entrou no quarto e trancou a porta, Aioros e Shura que se contentassem em ficar no corredor. E ambos acharam melhor assim, afinal, estavam, sem saber, ensaiando uma conversa franca.

-Que m&$#! Eu quero a minha cama, não esse colchão duro! – Sheila reclamou, se jogando sobre a cama do quarto. Olhou em volta com cara de tédio, mexeu no frigobar e xingou de novo, o danado estava vazio.

Suspirando, ela se lembrou de que estava cansada, a noite não tinha sido fácil. Espreguiçando-se, decidiu tomar um banho bem quente e dormir. Pegou uma toalha no armário e foi direto ao banheiro, cantarolando baixinho.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Em um quarto no décimo sexto andar, exatamente acima de onde Sheila estava, um belo rapaz de cabelos azuis claríssimos se apoiava na mureta da sacada. Um sorriso sacana bailava em seu rosto, momentos antes de ele jogar o corpo para frente e se pendurar nos balaustres de ferro que adornavam o local.

-x-x-x-x-x

**In the day**

**In the night**

**Say it right**

**Say it all**

**You either got it**

**Or you don't**

_No dia _

_Na noite_

_Diga certo_

_Diga tudo_

_Ou você tem _

_Ou não_

Deixou a porta somente encostada, ninguém entraria no quarto sem antes bater ou tocar a campainha de aviso. Ligou a ducha no quente, despiu-se depressa e meteu-se lá debaixo. Fechando os olhos, apoiou-se de frente para a parede azulejada, deixando a água correr por seu corpo.

Cantarolando baixo e absorta em pensamentos, não percebeu que a porta de vidro da sacada se abria, quase sem fazer barulho. E pé ante pé, alguém se aproximava da porta do banheiro.

Era com um sorriso nos lábios que ele observava a jovem tomar seu banho, despreocupadamente, sem se importar com o que acontecia à sua volta. Sentiu seu sangue ferver nas veias e a região do baixo ventre latejar. Suspirou, não seria nada demais se divertir um pouco antes de cumprir com seu trabalho.

Despindo-se de todas as suas roupas, ele entrou pelo banheiro, sem que ela percebesse sua presença ainda.

-Esta água... – disse, por fim, assustando Sheila – Me parece fria... Não quer que eu a esquente para você?

-Vo-Você? – Sheila exclamou, trêmula – O que faz aqui?

Tentou alcançar a toalha pendurada sobre o box, mas Afrodite foi mais rápido e a jogou longe. Então, sem dizer uma única palavra, ele entrou no cubículo junto da jornalista, fitando-a com intensidade.

Sheila engoliu em seco ao se ver tão perto daquele homem. E finalmente entendeu todo o sentido da famosa expressão "comer com os olhos"...

-x-x-x-x-x-

No corredor, Aioros e Shura permaneciam em silêncio. Nenhum tinha coragem de abrir a boca e dizer algo.

"Droga, eu preciso contar à ele", era o pensamento mútuo. Suspirando, os dois se desencostaram da parede e se encararam. Tinha que ser naquele momento!

-Aioros/Shura, eu preciso falar com você! – disseram ao mesmo tempo, para surpresa de ambos.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**You either stand or you fall**

**When your will is broken**

**When it slips from your hand**

**When there's no time for joking**

**There's a hole in the plan**

_Ou você fica de pé ou você cai_

_Quando sua vontade é quebrada_

_Quando ela escorrega da sua mão_

_Quando não há tempo para piadas_

_Há um buraco no plano_

Sem esperar mais, Afrodite agarrou Sheila pela cintura, colando os corpos um no outro, atacando a boca vermelha em um beijo quente, avassalador, era quase uma tortura de tão forte. Ela até que pensou em se soltar, gritar, o que quer que fosse, mas quando sentiu a invasão da língua dele em sua boca, deixou-se levar. Era bom, era quente, era tesão puro...

O rapaz percebeu a rápida entrega da jovem e sorriu por entre o beijo, agarrando-a com mais força, roçando sua virilidade na pele fina do ventre dela. Sheila soltou um gemido, o que era aquilo? Óbvio que sabia, não era nenhuma garota inocente, mas daquele tamanho...

-Delícia... – Afrodite lhe disse, com a voz rouca de desejo. Baixou a cabeça, beijando o pescoço branquinho, o colo sem nenhuma marca, deixando pequenos hematomas vermelhos por onde mordia ou chupava. Até que se deteve nos seios alvos e perfeitos.

Sentiu um puxão vigoroso em seus cabelos encharcados quando mordeu um dos seios, pelo visto a morena gostava daquilo...

**Oh, you don't mean nothing at all to me**

**No, you don't mean nothing at all to me**

**But you've got what it takes to set me free**

**Oh, you could mean everything to me**

_Oh, você não significa nada para mim_

_Não, você não significa nada para mim_

_Mas você tem o que é preciso para me libertar_

_Oh, você poderia significar tudo para mim_

-Não faça... Isso... – ela conseguiu dizer, entre gemidos e suspiros. O rapaz parou, voltando a lhe beijar o pescoço.

-E porque não?

-Porque... Assim... Eu não me seguro...

-Hum, bom saber disso...

Voltou a beijar e morder os seios dela, Sheila arqueou o corpo para trás, quase batendo a cabeça na parede. Afrodite percebeu que o corpo dela estava ficando cada vez mais quente, ele se contorcia em seus braços. Distanciou-se um pouco para observar as expressões em seu rosto, era algo tão excitante...

Então, a morena fez algo que ele não esperava. Escorregou os braços da nuca do rapaz pelo peito e abdômen, indo se deter na região do baixo ventre de Afrodite. E foi com um gemido abafado por um beijo da jovem que ele sentiu seu membro ser agarrado por ela.

-Vai ficar só brincando comigo, mocinho? – ela perguntou, acariciando toda a extensão do membro ereto.

-É... Afro... Afrodite...

-O quê?

-Meu... Ah... Nome...

-Afrodite... – Sheila repetiu, mordiscando a orelha do rapaz, manipulando com habilidade a sua ereção...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-O que quer falar comigo? –segunda vez que falavam juntos, um de frente para o outro.

-Fale você primeiro! – terceira vez...

-É sobre a Sheila! – quarta vez...

-O que tem ela, Aioros/Shura? – quinta vez, o que irritou a ambos um pouco.

-Fale você, caramba! – caramba digo eu agora! Sexta vez, parecem gêmeos!

-Eu beijei a Sheila na boate/Na cozinha!

Silêncio. E um parecia não acreditar no que o outro tinha acabado de dizer.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**I can't say that I'm not lost and at fault**

**I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark**

**I can't say that I don't know that I am alive**

**And all of what I feel I could show**

**You tonight, you tonight**

_Eu não posso dizer que não estou perdida e culpada_

_Eu não posso dizer que não amo a luz e o escuro_

_Eu não posso dizer que não sei que estou viva_

_E tudo aquilo que sinto, eu poderia te mostrar_

_Esta noite, esta noite_

O sangue corria com mais velocidade em suas veias, se continuasse daquele jeito logo iria gozar. E nã era assim que queria. Com certa dificuldade, puxou as mãos de Sheila de volta para sua nuca, segurando a jornalista pelas nádegas e suspendendo-a no ar. Prensando o pequeno corpo contra a parede, sentiu-a envolver sua cintura com as pernas, mordendo seu pescoço.

De uma vez, sem se importar se machucaria ou não, Afrodite a penetrou. E, para sua surpresa, ela não gritou. Gemeu. Alto, profundamente. Pelo visto, aquela doidinha tinha um quê de masoquista! Sorrindo, sustentando o peso do corpo dela em seus braços, o rapaz começou a se movimentar, em estocadas fortes, ritmadas e profundas. E a cada investida, ela pedia por mais, arranhando as costas largas com suas unhas quase até sair sangue.

-Ma-mais ra-rápi-do... E for-forte...

-Assim? – Afrodite perguntava, investindo com tanta força que parecia querer rasgar a pequena jovem. Mas Sheila gemia cada vez mais alto, estava gostando daquilo. Muito.

**Oh, you don't mean nothing at all to me**

**No, you don't mean nothing at all to me**

**But you've got what it takes to set me free**

**Oh, you could mean everything to me**

_Oh, você não significa nada para mim_

_Não, você não significa nada para mim_

_Mas você tem o que é preciso para me libertar_

_Oh, você poderia significar tudo para mim_

Mais algumas investidas vigorosas de Afrodite ela logo atingiu o orgasmo, mordendo os lábios macios do rapaz, arranhando sua nuca e trêmula, como se choques elétricos percorressem todo seu corpo. Uma reação suficiente para fazer com que ele também atingisse o ápice, gozando com tanta força que até algumas gotas escorreram pelas pernas de ambos.

Ofegantes, suados, molhados, fitaram-se por um momento, sem dizer uma única palavra. E, ainda no colo de Afrodite, Sheila o beijou novamente e perguntou, entre suspiros e com um brilho selvagem no olhar.

-Vai me matar agora, Afrodite?

**From my hands I could give you**

**Something that I made**

**From my mouth I could sing you another brick that I laid**

**From my body I could show you a place God knows**

**You should know the space is holy**

**Do you really want to go?**

_Das minhas mãos eu poderia te dar _

_Algo que eu fiz_

_Da minha boca eu poderia cantar para você outro verso que eu fiz_

_Do meu corpo eu poderia te mostrar um lugar que Deus conhece_

_Você deveria saber que o espaço é sagrado _

_Você realmente quer ir?_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sim, aqui foi o hentai da Sheila e Dite… Aposto que muitos esperavam que fosse com o Shura ou, no mínimo, o Aioros né? Hihihi, enganei vocês... Mas olha, vou dizer uma coisa... Fácil ler um hentai seu que outra pessoas escreveu, difícil é você mesma escrever... Mas acho que passei no teste!

Música tema: **"Say it right"**, da Nelly Furtado. Adooooro essa música, canto o dia inteiro no trabalho!

Próximo capítulo será dedicado a... Preciso mesmo dizer? Será que ninguém tem uma idéia, não?


	7. Capítulo VII: Garota Travessa

AAAHHHH!!! Me espera aí no chuveiro que já volto, Dite!

Vamos lá, todos continuam com seus ventiladores ligados? Só não falo da água novamente porque não quero ninguém morrendo engasgada, viu Sah!

E, ah, outro aviso: **Se o capítulo anterior era impróprio para menores, esse então... Se quiser continuar a ler, será por sua conta e risco.**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo VII – Garota Travessa (Naughty Girl)**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**I love to love you baby (I love to love you baby)**

**I love to love you baby (I love to love you baby)**

_Eu amo te amar, baby (Eu amo te amar, baby)_

_Eu amo te amar, baby (Eu amo te amar, baby)_

-x-x-x-x-x-

No outro corredor, Camus e Milo estavam parados junto à porta, o escorpiano pensando no ocorrido de poucas horas atrás. Não, não estou falando do tiroteio e sim de outra coisa.

-Camus?

-O que foi, Milo?

-O que você pensa sobre relacionamentos em nosso ambiente de trabalho?

-Quê? – Camus quase se engasgou com o ar que respirava - Por que está me perguntando isso? – "Será que ele sabe de alguma coisa do que rolou na boate?", pensou, um tanto nervoso.

-Curiosidade...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**I'm feeling sexy**

**I wanna hear you say my name boy**

**If you can reach me**

**You can feel my burning flame**

_Eu estou me sentindo sexy_

_Eu quero ouvir você dizer meu nome_

_Se você pode me alcançar _

_Você pode sentir meu desejo pegando fogo_

Trêmula, Juliana aproximou-se da varanda. Xingava Sheila mentalmente, por que diabos a amiga tinha que sugerir um quarto no décimo quinto andar? Pior que isso era sua curiosidade natural. Afinal, qual era a graça que as pessoas viam em uma sacada?

Com um olho meio aberto e outro fechado, apoiando as mãos em todo lugar possível, foi chegando perto da mureta e arriscou olhar para baixo. As pessoas pareciam formigas, os carros de brinquedo.

Uma vertigem logo tomou conta de seu corpo, mas o medo era tanto que ela sequer saiu do lugar. Mas sua maior surpresa ainda estava por vir.

**I'm feeling kind of n-a-s-t-y**

**I might just take you home with me**

**Baby the minute I feel your energy**

**Your vibe's just taken over me**

**Start feeling so crazy babe**

**Lately I feel the funk coming over me**

**I don't know what's gotten into me**

**The rhythm's got me feeling so crazy babe**

_Eu estou me sentindo, assim, tipo suja_

_Eu forço para levar você para casa comigo_

_No momento em que sinto sua energia_

_Sua vibração esta apenas pegando o meu comando_

_Começo a me sentir doida_

_Eu sinto o medo tomando meu controle_

_Eu não sei o que tem acontecido comigo_

_O ritmo tem me feito sentir muito doida, querido_

De repente, ouviu um barulho na sacada de cima e levantou o olhar. E quase despencou para a rua ao ver Máscara da Morte saltar à sua frente, com cara de pouquíssimos amigos. Sorte a sua o rapaz ser rápido, ele a segurou pela cintura, puxando-a para si.

-O que quer aqui, desgraçado? – Juliana perguntou, nervosa.

-Preciso mesmo responder esta pergunta?

-Me solta, desgraçado, corno, maldito, f/(# da P!!

Juliana xingava e socava o peito de Máscara da Morte, tentando se soltar. Ele ria, estreitando o abraço e acabou por fazer algo que a fez calar por completo a boca. Simplesmente a beijou.

Forte, torturante, quente, cheio de volúpia, malícia. Juliana ainda se debatia, não se daria por vencida tão fácil. Mas que era muito bom, não tinha como negar. Acabou por morder os lábios do rapaz, que apartou o beijo no mesmo instante, a boca sangrando.

-Sua maluca!

-Bem feito! Agora me solta, maldito!

-Isso não mesmo, senhorita! Já me causou tantos problemas que é justo eu me divertir antes de cobrar pela solução deles!

-Se divertir? Quem você pensa que é para falar assim? Corno! Maldito! Vá se F)&R!!!

-Não, senhorita... – Máscara a agarrou com mais força, empurrando-a para dentro do quarto – Isso eu vou fazer com você...

**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl (oh)**

**I'm calling all my girls**

**We're gonna turn this party out**

**I know you want my body**

**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl**

**Like I'm calling all my girls**

**I see you look me up and down**

**And I came to party**

_Esta noite eu serei sua garota travessa_

_Estou chamando todas minhas garotas_

_Nós vamos terminar esta festa_

_Eu sei que você quer meu corpo_

_Esta noite eu serei sua garota travessa_

_Estou chamando todas minhas garotas_

_Vejo-te me olhando de cima a baixo_

_E eu vim para festejar_

Com uma cara de quem não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir, Juliana socou com mais força o peito de Máscara. E ele, em resposta, segurou com força a alça da camisola de seda e a puxou de jeito, rasgando o tecido. Baixou a cabeça e tomou um dos seios em um beijo vigoroso, fazendo com que um longo gemido escapasse dos lábios da ruiva.

Era demais, era bom... Mas Juliana era a teimosia em pessoa, por mais que estivesse gostando, não cederia tão facilmente. Puxou a cabeça do rapaz para trás, mas ao invés de xingá-lo novamente, ela acabou por tomar a iniciativa de um beijo, lambendo o sangue que escorria dos lábios inchados de Máscara. Seria assim, olho por olho, dente por dente.

E claro que ele entendeu o jogo e entrou de cabeça nele, parecia até que estava há anos na seca, tamanha era sua vontade. Apartou novamente o beijo, mordendo o colo macio, sugando os seios macios e volumosos da jornalista. E, com um puxão nas pernas de Juliana, a derrubou sobre o tapete felpudo do quarto, deitando-se por cima dela, rasgando com as mãos ágeis o que restava da camisola.

**You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours boy**

**The way your body moves across the floor**

**You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y**

**I might just take you home with me**

_Você é tão sexy, esta noite eu sou toda sua, garoto _

_O jeito que seu corpo se move no chão _

_Você me deixa sentindo, tipo, suja_

_Eu forço para levar você para casa comigo_

Ela não se fez de tímida, segurou com força a camisa dele entre suas mãos, puxou o tecido e botões voaram. Desceu a boca pelo peito talhado, o abdômen, suas mãos acompanhando todo o processo. De olhos fechados, Máscara apenas sentia aquelas carícias em seu corpo, choques elétricos percorrendo sua espinha. Então, aproveitando aquele momento de distração, Juliana fez algo.

Empurrou o rapaz de lado, ele caiu de costas sobre o tapete, ela sentou-se sobre suas pernas. Com um sorriso maliciosos, voltou a percorrer o corpo dele em beijos, quanto suas mãos se ocupavam com a calça que ele usava. Ágil, ela abriu os botões e o zíper, deslizando o tecido pelas pernas torneadas, junto da roupa íntima dele.

-Vejamos o quanto pode suportar... – ela falou, baixando a cabeça.

**Baby the minute I feel your energy**

**The vibe's just taken over me**

**Start feeling so crazy babe**

**Lately I feel the funk coming over me**

**I don't know what's gotten into me**

**The rhythm's got me feeling so crazy babe**

_No momento em que sinto sua energia_

_Sua vibração esta apenas pegando o meu comando_

_Começo a me sentir doida_

_Eu sinto o medo tomando meu controle_

_Eu não sei o que tem acontecido comigo_

_O ritmo tem me feito sentir muito doida, querido_

Um gemido mais profundo brotou da garganta de Máscara da Morte quando sentiu seu membro ser tomado pela boca da jornalista, que logo começou a beijá-lo e a sugar com força, suas mãos percorrendo as coxas fortes do rapaz. A cada investida dela, um gemido mais alto era ouvido, ele começou a suar. Com uma das mãos, segurou os cabelos ruivos com força, ditando o ritmo que queria na ação.

De súbito, lutando contra o ápice que tanto queria se aproximar, ele puxou a jovem de volta e inverteu novamente as posições, tirando a calcinha dela e retribuindo os "beijos" recebidos.

-Seu... Filho da p&#... Isso é... Muito bom...

**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl (oh)**

**I'm calling all my girls**

**(Oh) We're gonna turn this party out**

**I know you want my body**

**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl**

**Like I'm calling all my girls**

**I see you look me up and down**

**And I came to party**

_Esta noite eu serei sua garota travessa_

_Estou chamando todas minhas garotas_

_Nós vamos terminar esta festa_

_Eu sei que você quer meu corpo_

_Esta noite eu serei sua garota travessa_

_Estou chamando todas minhas garotas_

_Vejo-te me olhando de cima a baixo_

_E eu vim para festejar_

Sorriu ao ouvir as palavras da ruiva, voltou a subir pelo corpo cheio de curvas, tomando posição entre as pernas. E, enquanto atacava novamente aquela boca perfeita, a penetrou de uma estocada só, com força, com raiva, com desespero...

Ela tentou gritar, mas o beijo abafou não somente a ação como seus gemidos, Juliana enterrou as unhas nas costas morenas de Máscara e começou a se movimentar no mesmo ritmo louco e selvagem dele.

Era louco, era forte, era doloroso... Era tesão.

**I love to love you baby (I love to love you baby)**

**I love to love you baby (I love to love you baby)**

**I love to love you baby (I love to love you baby)**

**I love to love you baby (I love to love you baby)**

_Eu amo te amar, baby (Eu amo te amar, baby)_

_Eu amo te amar, baby (Eu amo te amar, baby)_

_Eu amo te amar, baby (Eu amo te amar, baby)_

_Eu amo te amar, baby (Eu amo te amar, baby)_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Milo percebeu o embaraço de Camus e arqueou uma sobrancelha, o que estava acontecendo com aquele francês?

-Camus?

-O-o quê-ê?

-Posso saber porque ficou assim com a minha pergunta?

O rapaz engoliu em seco, encarando o olhar inquisidor do parceiro. Respirando fundo, decidiu contar tudo, antes que Milo descobrisse por si só.

-Sabe... A nossa... Nossa noite na boate?

-O que tem ela?

-Lembra quando fui atrás da Juliana, antes que ela sumisse na multidão?

-Lembro... E daí?

-Bom, eu... EU a segui até uma outra sala, tipo um darkroom... E estava procurando pro ela, quando...

-Quando?

-Quando ela me agarrou, me jogou contra a parede e me deu um beijo... Foi isso.

A expressão de Milo, de inquisidora passou para séria. E de séria para boquiaberta. E de boquiaberta para alguém que estava ficando fulo da vida.

-Vocês se beijaram na boate???

-Não, Milo, foi ela que me beijou e... Milo? O que vai fazer com esse vaso? Milo, devolve no lugar! Milo?

Sorte de Camus ter reflexos rápidos, senão o vaso atirado por Milo iria acertar sua cabeça. Mas acertou a parede, em cheio.

Para ser mais precisa, o alarme de incêndio do hotel.

-x-x-x-x-x-

E aí, povo? Ai, que vergonha desse capítulo... Alguém tem um saco de pão para eu enfiar a cabeça dentro?

Vergonhas à parte, a fic está mesmo acabando... No próximo, como nossas heroínas se sairão dessa enrascada? Será que elas serão pegas com a boca na botija (literalmente...)? Hum, esperem e verão!

Música do capítulo: **"Naughty Girl"**, da Beyoncé... Amo essa música, ela é perfeita para criar um clima mais... Caliente...


	8. Capítulo VIII: Soldado

Sim, pessoas, a fic está quase acabando

Sim, pessoas, a fic está quase acabando... Penúltimo capítulo! Sem contar o epílogo, claro...

E aí, como as meninas e os respectivos alcoviteiros vão se livrar do flagra, hein?? Leiam e descubram!!

Boa leitura a todos!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo VIII – Soldado (Soldier)**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Yo... **

**Never was a thug, just infatuated with guns,**

**Never was a gangsta, till I graduated to one**

**And got**** the rep of a villain, for weapon concealin'. **

**Took the**** image of a thug, kept shit appealin'**

**Willin' to stick nout my neck, for respect if it meant life or death,**

**Never live to regret what I said when you're me**

_Aê__…_

_Nunca fui um trombadinha, só apaixonado por armas_

_Nunca fui um gangster, até que me formei nisso_

_E fiquei com a reputação de um vilão, por carregar armas_

_Tive a imagem de um trombadinha, continuei simpatizando com isso_

_Disposto a levantar a cabeça, pra ter respeito se fosse caso de vida ou morte_

_Não vivo pra me arrepender do que disse, quando você sou eu_

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Vai me matar agora, Afrodite? – questionou Sheila, ainda nos braços do rapaz, ele a encarando seriamente.

Sentiu a boca seca, por que não tinha resposta para aquela pergunta no momento? Baixou os olhos, pensativo. E foi tirado de seu mundinho particular pelo alarme de incêndio, soando alto e estridente.

-Sheila! Abra a porta! Sheila! – gritavam Aiolos e Shura, quase botando a dita cuja para baixo. A jovem desvencilhou-se depressa dos braços de Afrodite, enrolando-se em uma toalha, o rapaz pegou suas roupas, vestiu a calça e sumiu pela varanda.

-Sheila! Abra essa... – Shura gritou mais uma vez e a porta se abriu, revelando a jovem sorrindo meio nervosa, enrolada na toalha -... Porta! Ah, você estava no banho?

-Estava... Agora me dá licença, eu tenho que me trocar!

-Tudo bem, mas nós vamos entrar e ficar por aqui até descobrirmos porque o alarme foi acionado.

Sheila tentou protestar, mas Aiolos foi entrando. Verificando todo o quarto, foi até a varanda. A jornalista prendeu a respiração, e Afrodite?

-Nada aqui, está tudo ok! – o rapaz disse, voltando para o quarto. E nem percebeu que Sheila soltara um suspiro de alívio.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Máscara da Morte ainda estava sobre Juliana quando ouviram o alarme disparar, o que estava acontecendo? De um pulo só, saltou para o chão de madeira, as calças em uma mão e a camisa em frangalhos na outra. A ruiva levantou-se depressa, ouvindo, no corredor, uma discussão entre Milo e Camus.

-Pára com isso, Milo! – gritava Camus, tentando conter a fúria do amigo, que partira para cima de si – Ficou maluco?

-Maluco ficou você! Beijou a minha garota, cara!

-Sua garota? Qual é, ela não é nada sua! E já disse que foi ela quem me beijou!

-Mentira!

-Pois saiba que é verdade, Milo... – disse Juliana, parada junto ao batente da porta, vestida com seu roupão branco feito neve. – Fui eu quem beijou Camus. E quem disse que eu sou a sua garota, palhaço?

-Quê? – Milo soltou o parceiro, incrédulo – Mas como assim? E nós? E...

-Não existe nós, Milo.

Dizendo isto, a ruiva entrou no quarto novamente, trancando a porta. Agora livre da fúria de Milo, Camus foi até o alarme e o desativou, o barulho infernal parou e ele pôde, então, respirar aliviado.

-Satisfeito agora, inseto?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Manhã. Sheila e Juliana estavam com uma expressão que misturava satisfação e tédio. Shura e Aiolos trocavam uma ou outra palavra, coisa que Milo não se dignava a fazer com Camus, que não parecia ligar muito para isso.

Saíram do hotel e foram para o jornal, não tinham conseguido convencer aquelas duas de que não podiam ir trabalhar. E se Shion reclamasse, as brasileiras estavam prontas para dar um chega para lá no bode velho.

Em silêncio mortal, adentraram a redação, Shido e Mime, assim que as viram, correram ao seu encontro.

-Como está a matéria? – Juliana quis saber, deixando sua bolsa sobre a mesa do fotógrafo.

-Está ficando ótima, vejam essas fotos que tirei esta madrugada, depois que vocês ligaram para o Radamanthys. O Shido tá dando uma geral no texto.

-Deixa eu ler, Shido... – Sheila inclinou-se sobre a mesa do rapaz – Nossa, tá muito show! Você arrebentou com esse box!

-Modéstia à parte, eu sou o cara!

-Se soubesse o que fizeram com o cara... – disse Juliana, no que Sheila e Mime deram risadas e Shido nada entendeu.

Os policiais estavam sentados por todo canto da redação, estavam se sentindo meio estranhos desde a última noite. Aiolos tentava entender o que estava acontecendo consigo, por que sentia tanto ciúme do parceiro apenas ao imaginar a cena na cozinha da casa de Sheila? Shura, por sua vez, pensava em como seria a sua relação com o grego nos próximos dias e em que como ficariam quando tudo tivesse acabado.

Milo, trincando os dentes, estava com raiva de Camus. E muito mais de Juliana. Já perdera as contas de quantas bolinhas de papel havia feito e atirado ao cesto de lixo, para tentar se acalmar. O francês mantinha-se impassível, mas, por dentro, estava queimando. Não sentia muita coisa pela brasileira, talvez fosse apenas atração. Mas sentia falta das brincadeiras irritantes e dos absurdos que o parceiro falava a cada três palavras.

Mas em uma coisa todos concordavam seus pensamentos: aquelas duas estavam muito alegrinhas e à vontade para quem quase havia morrido metralhada na noite passada e ainda por cima perdera a casa.

-x-x-x-x-x-

O porteiro viu o carro azul entrar pela garagem, mas deu de ombros, afinal, carros diferentes estacionavam por ali todos os dias. E nem o fato de seus ocupantes terem uma cara amarrada e uma beleza chamativa o fizeram desviar por muito tempo os olhos das palavras cruzadas que fazia. Calmamente, os dois rapazes pegaram o elevador, mas não foram para a redação, como seria de praxe. Desceram dois andares abaixo, onde ficavam os escritórios de recursos humanos e um café.

-Está quase na hora, Máscara. Mas veja se não faz muito estrago ou alarde, o chefe não vai gostar.

-Relaxa, Dite... Hoje não vou precisar de algo assim para me sentir satisfeito.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Era quase o meio da tarde quando Sheila começou a ficar inquieta em sua mesa. Batucava com a caneta no teclado do computador, remexia seus papéis a toda hora, cantarolava três a quatro músicas diferentes ao mesmo tempo, não tirava os olhos do relógio na parede atrás da mesa de Mime. Aquilo estava irritando Juliana e, pasmen, os policiais também.

-Sheila! – a ruiva gritou e a morena quase caiu da cadeira de susto – O que está acontecendo?

-Simples: sabe que horas são?

-Três da tarde. E daí?

-Daí que faz uma hora, UMA HORA que não como nada. Eu tô morrendo de fome!

-Eu não acredito... – Aiolos balançou a cabeça, então toda aquela agitação era por causa disso?

-Querem saber? Eu vou descer ao café e comprar alguma coisa para comer.

-Me traz um capuccino? – pediu Juliana, que verificava umas fotos junto de Shido para a matéria.

-Só se eu fizer umas três viagens para conseguir trazer tudo o que quero primeiro.

-Eu mereço... – a ruiva disse, entre dentes – Tá, eu desço com você, cabeção!

As duas foram saindo da redação, Shura e Camus fizeram menção de se levantar e acompanha-las, mas, quando tentaram, dois pares de olhos perigosos e mortais os fuzilaram e os policias acharam por bem ficarem em seus lugares. Afinal, que mal poderia haver em uma simples ida a um café? O que poderia acontecer às duas brasileiras?

Desceram, Sheila falando sem parar com o atendente, listando tudo o que queria e nas quantidades que queria. Juliana, que já havia pedido seu capuccino, estava sentada em uma mesa mais afastada quando sentiu um vulto vir por trás de si e se abaixar. Quando tentou se virar, a voz ao pé do ouvido a fez paralisar.

-Sentiu minha falta, princesa?

-Máscara da Morte?

-Shi, quietinha... Seja boazinha e venha comigo, sem fazer alarde.

Juliana se levantou, sentindo que o rapaz estava muito próximo e segurava algo contra suas costas, talvez uma arma. Sheila, já de posse de toda a comida que necessitava, deu meia volta no balcão e viu a amiga sair, o rapaz logo atrás.

-Ju! – ela chamou, no que não obteve resposta alguma – Mas para onde ele vai levá-la?

-Para o mesmo lugar onde nós vamos, querida...

Rolou os olhos e viu Afrodite a poucos passos de distância, fitando-a. Viu que ele mantinha uma arma escondida debaixo da jaqueta e quase derruba tudo o que carregava. Só não o fez porque era muita dó desperdiçar tanta comida.

-Venha comigo, agora.

-Tudo bem... Mas posso levar meu lanche?

Afrodite revirou os olhos, inacreditável. Mas acabou assentindo e Sheila também o acompanhou, os quatro se dirigindo ás escadas de emergência.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Acho que também estou com fome... – Milo comentou de repente, ouvindo o estômago roncar – Vou descer e comer alguma coisa.

-Eu vou com você.

Aiolos acompanhou o amigo, desceram pelo elevador mesmo. E quando chegaram ao andar do café, a primeira coisa que viram foi o grupo que entrava pelas escadas de emergência naquele momento.

-Merda! São eles!

Milo sacou sua arma e já foi atirando, assustando todo mundo. Máscara da Morte fez o mesmo, empurrando Juliana para as escadas, Afrodite também sacou sua arma. Virou tudo uma bagunça, pessoas gritando e fugindo, logo Shura e Camus desceram e uma perseguição pelos degraus começou, era uma correria só. E detalhe: a morena não largava seu lanche de jeito nenhum.

-Atira direito, porra! – gritava Milo, que corria na frente, doido porque Camus não acertava nenhum tiro nos fugitivos.

-Por que não atira você, então? Não acerta um!

-Menos gritos e mais ação, comadres! – devolveu Shura, passando pelos dois e seguido por Aiolos.

Com a vantagem da corrida, Afrodite e Máscara chegaram primeiro à garagem, empurrando o porteiro e sua mesa contra a escada para atrasar os demais. Shura conseguiu pular, mas acabou pisando em falso, Aiolos tropeçou nele e os demais também, estatelando-se todos no chão de concreto.

Cantando pneus, os dois assassinos fugiram, levando as brasileiras consigo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**I'm a soldier**

**These shoulders hold up so much, **

**They won't budge, I'll never fall or fold up**

**I'm a soldier,**

**Even if my collar bones crush or crumble, **

**I will never**** slip or stumble**

**I'm a soldier, **

**These shoulders hold up**** so much, **

**They won't budge, I'll never fall or fold up**

**I'm a soldier, **

**Even if my collar bones crush or**** crumble, **

**I will never stumble**

_Sou um guerreiro_

_Esses ombros carregam tantas coisas_

_Eles nunca quebrarão, nunca vou cair ou fracassar_

_Sou um guerreiro_

_Mesmo que meus ossos do ombro se esmagassem ou_

_desintegrassem_

_Eu nunca vou escorregar ou falhar_

_Sou um guerreiro_

_Esses ombros carregam tantas coisas_

_Eles nunca quebrarão, nunca vou cair ou fracassar_

_Sou um guerreiro_

_Mesmo que meus ossos do ombro se esmagassem ou_

_desintegrassem_

_Eu nunca vou escorregar_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Finalmente saiu um capítulo dessa fic! Um momento raro de inspiração extrema, já estou preparando o próximo que será o último, sem contar, como disse lá em cima, o epílogo!

Beijos!


	9. Capítulo IX: Quatro minutos

Último capítulo

Último capítulo! Preparados para a ação e para ver a Sheilinha despirocar de vez? Então, simbora!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo IX – Quatro minutos (Four minutes)**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**The road to hell is paved with good intentions, yeah**

**But if I die tonight**

**At least I can say I did what I wanted to do**

**Tell me, how bout you?**

_A estrada para o inferno está pavimentada com boas intenções_

_Mas se eu morrer esta noite,_

_Pelo menos eu posso dizer que fiz o que queria fazer_

_Diga-me, e quanto a você?_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Foram levadas para o cais do porto, praticamente arrastadas pelos braços, Juliana xingava e tentava chutar Máscara da Morte, Sheila tentava era equilibrar seu lanche para que não caísse.

Entraram por uma sala que ficava em uma espécie de mezanino, Afrodite sentou Sheila em uma cadeira e Máscara jogou a ruiva na outra. E, na frente de ambas, um homem de costas coçava os cabelos castanhos, em um gesto despreocupado.

-Então... – ele se virou de repente, encarando as duas brasileiras – São vocês as duas jornalistas que só têm me causando problemas e dores de cabeça?

Juliana ia abrir a boca para responder, mas ficou quieta. Como aquele homem podia ser tão lindo? Os olhos castanhos e puxados, a pele meio morena, braços fortes... Estava com calor, era isso? Sheila parou na metade do caminho entre uma coxinha e sua boca, totalmente besta com aquela visão. De onde que saíam tantos homens lindos assim?

-Puta china gato... – Juliana disse, e a amiga concordou. E os três homens presentes ficaram sem entender nada, afinal, ela tinha feito o comentário em português.

-Posso saber o que foi que a senhorita disse? – perguntou, debruçando-se sobre a mesa, e Juliana só tinha olhos para aquela boca vermelha a tão pouca distância...

-Ela disse "puta china gato"... E eu concordo, moço!

Sheila respondeu com simplicidade, já mastigando a coxinha. E nem percebeu que Máscara da Morte rosnava furioso e Afrodite lhe dirigia um olhar assassino.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Dezenas de viaturas e reforço policial foram chamadas, não havia tempo a perder. À frente do comboio, os policiais seguiam a toda, mais atrás um outro carro esportivo os seguia também, seus ocupantes empenhados em não perder um único segundo daquela "caçada". Até porque se isso acontecesse, cabeças iriam rolar pelas ruas de Chicago...

Milo era quem dirigia, Camus estava ficando até verde com tanta velocidade, não mais do que Aiolos ao lado de Shura no outro carro. Seguiram pelo cais, até chegarem ao galpão dezessete. O covil do inimigo.

Desceram do carro, armados, revoltados, nervosos. Atiradores de elite se posicionavam nos arredores, era uma verdadeira operação de guerra urbana. Os quatro iam à frente, não perderiam aquela chance por nada.

-Quanto tudo terminar, acha que a Juliana aceitaria um pedido de namoro? – Milo questionou do nada, Camus apenas balançou a cabeça. Inseto burro, nem para se tocar do que estava acontecendo de fato entre ele e a ruiva.

-Uma conversa séria, Shura... E ela vai ter que escolher ou eu, ou você. Os dois, não dá! – dizia Aiolos, louco para que fosse ele a opção da morena, algo que Shura também desejava.

-Prontos!

-Ok!

-Vamos meter bala nesse bando!

-x-x-x-x-x-

A movimentação de certa forma chamou a atenção de Dohko, ele se levantou e foi até a janela de seu escritório. Juliana praguejou, estava tão perto...

-Máscara, Afrodite, quero que desçam e verifiquem o que está acontecendo. Tem alguma coisa estranha no ar.

Os dois assentiram, mas não estavam gostando da idéia de deixar as duas brasileiras sozinhas com o chefe. Sheila, já satisfeita, brincava de dois ou um sozinha, Juliana xingava o mundo porque estava sem seus cigarros.

Dohko engatilhou uma arma que mantinha sempre consigo, presa ao cinto de sua calça. E estava atento ao que rolava no galpão quando uma voz desafinada e grossa lhe chamou a atenção.

- Like a virgin, hey! Touched for the very fist time...

-Sheila… - Juliana chamou a amiga, ao ver o homem se virar na direção delas, com um olhar perigoso.

-Like a virgin... Hey!

-Sheila...

Mas a morena nem aí, ela cantava de olhos fechados e braços jogados para o alto, nem parecia que estava em uma situação crítica. E assim ficou até que...

-CALA ESSA BOCA, SUA IDIOTA!!

-Puta china burro...

Foi tudo o que Juliana disse naquele pequeno espaço de tempo entre o grito de Dohko e o mutismo de Sheila. Que durou cerca de dois segundos. A brasileira olhou para aquele homem que lhe apontava uma arma, mas ela não estava mais ali. Não aquela Sheila meio sem noção e joselita que todos conheciam e até suportavam.

Os olhos ficaram vermelhos, as mãos crisparam-se sobre o colo, a pele branca corou toda. E, em um rompante, ela se levantou furiosa da cadeira, a dita cuja se estatelou no chão e a morena segurou o revólver de Dohko, seu olhar era insano. Até ele sentiu medo.

-Ninguém... Me manda... Calar... A boca!

Fechou o punho direito e ele foi direto e reto ao queixo de Dohko. Um cruzado certeiro.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Fazendo um baita estardalhaço, invadiram o armazém, era tiro e grito para todo o lado. Milo e Camus iam á frente, os escorpiano atirava a esmo, nem mirava direito, queria acabar logo com aquela merda toda e salvar sua princesa em perigo.

Aiolos e Shura, mas atentos e compenetrados, posicionavam-se fora das linhas de tiro e não erravam um, agiam em perfeita sincronia, cobrindo um ao outro. E Máscara e Afrodite apenas observavam a confusão, os comandados que se ferrassem primeiro.

Camus viu-os à frente de uma escadaria, e apontou sua arma para Afrodite, que engatilhou a sua. Máscara fez o mesmo, mas estava na linha de tiro de Aiolos. Por um momento, a tensão ficou no ar, quem atiraria primeiro?

Nenhum deles porque gritos e o barulho de algo caindo chamou a atenção de todos no alto da escada, até mesmo dos demais policias e bandidos que se atracavam no andar de baixo. E o que viram deixou todos atordoados, sem saber como agir ou o que dizer.

Dohko vinha rolando pelo corredor do mezanino, cada vez que tentava se levantar era derrubado por um chute ou um soco de Sheila. Juliana, mais atrás, tentava segurar a amiga, mas estava era morrendo de rir da situação. A morena, totalmente incontrolável, xingava e gritava com o cara.

-Você é um pangaré de meia-tigela, um china sem vergonha! Só porque é maior e mais pesado do que eu acha que pode mandar em mim? Ninguém manda em mim, tá sabendo? Nem minha mãe, nem meu pai e nem a Juliana! E pior de tudo, você caiu bem em cima do que restava do meu lanche quando eu te soquei! Isso é IMPERDOÁVEL!!

Queixos foram ao chão, como assim, aquela doida de um metro e sessenta estava fazendo gato e sapato do mar chefão do crime organizado de Chicago? O que era aquilo?

Aproveitando a distração, Aiolos foi mais rápido que qualquer um ali e atirou em Máscara, no braço, desarmando-o. Afrodite tentou reagir, mas tomou um tiro de Camus. Presos, foram levados à delegacia.

Até que fora fácil. Difícil, foi conseguir convencer Sheila que ela deveria deixar os policiais levaram Dohko preso. Sobrara até um soco no olho esquerdo para o pobre espanhol...

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Uma semana depois..._

Presos, com provas e testemunhas contra si, os três bandidões aguardavam julgamento. E os quatro policiais que cuidavam do caso podiam ter um momento de tranqüilidade e paz. Ou não.

O caso era que havia algo para ser resolvido ainda: como ficava a questão do relacionamento entre eles e as brasileiras? Camus estava de fora, tinha sido sido somente um beijo e mais nada, ponto para Milo. Aiolos e Shura estavam decididos a terem uma conversa séria com Sheila, precisavam definir de uma vez por todas quem ficaria com a morena.

Então, em uma tarde de folga, resolveram aparecer na redação do jornal para conversar. E aquela foi a pior coisa que poderiam ter feito em suas vidas.

-Você não passa de um inseto, Milo... – foi a resposta nada amigável de Juliana ao policial, ela nem se dignara a tirar os olhos do computador onde editava suas fotos, sob os olhares muito atentos de Radamanthys.

-Queridos, eu nunca fui muito boa em decidir as coisas ou escolher algo... Então, melhor esquecer e ME DEIXAR COMER EM PAZ! – Sheila gritou, sentada à mesa de Mime ajudando-o a escolher uma foto para a matéria de capa do jornal e com um sanduíche gigante nas mãos.

Arrasados, deprimidos, sem saber o que fazer, foram embora com o coração partido. E nem sabiam que mais surpresas e decepções ainda estavam por vir...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Em suas celas, Afrodite e Máscara tentavam ocupar o tempo ocioso com alguma coisa, mas como distrair os pensamentos? Todos se direcionavam apenas para um único ponto: as duas brasileiras.

Podiam ser malucas, podiam ter arruinado suas vidas, mas como esquecer aquelas horas tão tórridas de prazer e entrega? Estavam fincadas no peito de cada um, não havia como tirar aquilo de lá...

Como a paixão podia ser algo tão avassalador e terrivelmente sofrível?

-x-x-x-x-x-

**If you want it**

**You already got it**

**If you thought it**

**It better be what you want**

**If you feel it**

**It must be real just**

**Say the word and I'll give you what you want**

_Se você quer,_

_Você já tem_

_Se você pensou nisso,_

_É melhor que seja o que você quer_

_Se você sente isso,_

_Deve ser real_

_Apenas diga a palavra e eu te darei o que você quer_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Tadinho do Dohkinho, mas perguntem à Juliana como eu fico quando pisam no meu calo... A coisa vira de um jeito que ninguém segura a Sheila! E tadinhos dos carinhas, ficaram a ver navios... Pobrezinhos, se soubessem o que os aguarda no epílogo...

Beijos!


	10. Epílogo: Espere um minuto

E aqui está o tão prometido epílogo

E aqui está o tão prometido epílogo... E com surpresas! Afinal de contas, acham mesmo que essas duas malucar iriam ficar sozinhas no final?

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Epílogo: Espere um minuto (Wait a minute)**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Everybody listen all over the world**

**I got a story 'bout my favorite girl **

**(Wait a minute)**

**Oh, my baby sexy for sure**

**I had to have him when he walked through the door**

**(Wait a minute)**

_Todos ouvindo ao redor do mundo_

_Tenho uma história sobre minha garota favorita_

_(Espere um minuto)_

_Oh, meu amor é sexy com certeza_

_Tive que possuí-lo quando ele entrou pela porta_

_(Espere um minuto)_

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Alguns meses depois..._

Condenados. Prisão perpétua, por tantos crimes, tanto referentes ao tráfego de armas como às assassinatos que acabaram sendo provados como de suas autorias. Mas a sentença nem doía tanto assim ou sequer importava.

Difícil era lembrar do julgamento. Do momento em que Sheila e Juliana adentraram o tribunal para depor e massacraram a ambos com suas palavras e afirmações. Por que ainda pensavam tanto assim naquelas duas? Por que seus corpos sentiam tanta falta daqueles pequenos e quentes corpos?

Estavam presos no mesmo local, somente em celas diferentes. Quase não se viam, sequer recebiam visitas. Por isso mesmo, estranharam quando os guardas foram até suas celas, anunciar que algumas pessoas os esperavam na sala de interrogatórios.

Desconfiados, caminhando algemados e lado a lado, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte adentraram o local, dando de cara com os policias que os prendera por ali. Milo estava sentado em uma cadeira, com uma expressão nada amigável. Camus ao seu lado, segurando um jornal e de olhos fixos nos dois presidiários. Aiolos de pé próximo à porta, mexendo nos botões do paletó. E Shura também sentado, de braços cruzados e carrancudo.

-Sentem-se. – Camus ordenou, no que os dois obedeceram.

-O que vieram fazer aqui? – perguntou Afrodite, afinal, aquilo não era nada comum.

Camus estendeu o jornal dobrado para ambos, que nada entenderam. Ficaram parados, como se esperassem uma explicação.

-Abram essa merda e leiam! – gritou Milo, puto da vida.

Máscara pegou o jornal e o abriu, imediatamente arregalando os olhos. Que porcaria era aquela? Afrodite cresceu um olhar sobre ele, aquilo era inacreditável!

Era um jornal de alguns dias atrás, cuja matéria de capa em grande destaque era... A epopéia vivida por duas jornalistas que sem querer presenciaram um assassinato e que com sua esperteza e astúcia, acabaram por desbaratar a maior quadrilha de tráfego de armas de Chicago.

-Elas... Eu não acredito! A Sheila fez isso...

-Elas nos usaram! – resmungou Shura, nada contente com a descrição dada pela morena de seu trabalho, citando-o com uma imitação barata de Dom Juan – A todos nós!

-Elas e aqueles cabaços que trabalham no jornal. – completou Milo, referindo-se à Mime e Shido, colaboradores da matéria.

-Quer dizer então que tudo o que aconteceu entre a gente... – Afrodite tentava formular um pensamento coerente – Foi uma brincadeira, uma farsa?

-Exatamente... – Aiolos disse, deixando seus botões de lado – Inclusive aquela noite no hotel.

-Como... Como sabem?

-Simples... – Camus falou, em tom mais ameno – Quando fomos conversar sobre esta matéria, elas simplesmente nos contaram tudo. Nada do que aconteceu foi por total acaso, elas nos usaram para escrever a matéria que lhes renderia, no mínimo, um prêmio.

-Ou uma menção honrosa... – disse Shura, mostrando um outro jornal do dia anterior, com uma foto das duas brasileiras em traje de gala – Elas receberam um prêmio especial na entrega do Pulitzer (1) deste ano, pela "excepcional" matéria.

-E ainda por cima, anunciaram com oficial o que as colunas sócias davam como certo: O namoro da Juliana e do editor delas, o tal de Radamanthys... – Camus começou e...

-... E da Sheila com o um dos fotógrafos do jornal, o Mime. – Shura completou, amarrando ainda mais a cara.

Afrodite largou o jornal, com tudo, Máscara socou a mesa, revoltado. No fim das contas, aquelas malucas era quem tinham dado a risada final.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Sabe de uma coisa, Ju? – Sheila falou, abrindo as cortinas de sua nova casa, um sobrado enorme no bairro mais chique de Chicago – No fim de tudo, até que não foi ruim. Tirando o fato de que vira e mexe eles queriam que eu dividisse a minha comida com eles, claro.

-Como assim? – perguntou a ruiva, contemplando da janela seu porshe prata, presente de Radamanthys pelo sucesso da matéria.

-Bom, o Aiolos e o Shura beijavam muito bem, o Afrodite era fogo puro, o Mime é uma graça de tão lindo e fofo, e ainda por cima paga a conta quando jantamos, e...

-E?

-E nós nos demos bem no final!

-Isso é óbvio, nina... Afinal de contas, nós somos galácticas!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**What is your problem daddy?**

**Slow your roll**

**Who you think you jiving?**

**You're disturbing my flow **

**(Wait a minute)**

**Why you be bugging?**

**Like I'm some kind of hoe**

**Got no more questions and I want you to go**

**So break (Break)**

_Qual é seu problema papai?_

_Vai devagar_

_Com quem acha que está lidando?_

_Você está me perturbando_

_(Espere um minuto)_

_Por que você está incomodando?_

_Como se eu fosse algum tipo de vadia_

_Não tenho mais perguntas e quero que você se vá_

_Então acabe (Acabe)_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Fim! E sim, meus caros, esta fic foi todinha escrita para este epílogo! Desde o início, eu tinha certeza de que os nossos queridos douradinhos iriam rodar... O restante, foi o desenrolar para se chegar a este final!

Ju, me diverti muito com a nossa fic, agora já chega, né? Ou melhor, tem mais em "Desventuras em Sampa"... Só não sei quando!

Beijos a todos!


End file.
